


[X-Men] [Prometheus] [Alien:Covenant] God's Creation

by outofprinciple



Category: Prometheus (2012), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: 3p, Charles You Slut, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Prometheus AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofprinciple/pseuds/outofprinciple
Summary: 沒糧吃只能自割大腿肉了！本文的CP，額，有點多，讓我以下行細數一下David/Charles，Walter/Charles，David/Walter，David/Walter/Charles嗯好，應該沒有漏掉了的欸不對，還有Erik/Charles，我竟然忘了元老配對！本來是想以DoFP當本文的背景，但是1973年無法符合能夠創造出David和Walter的科技感，所以就當成是AU/crossover來看吧。可能會有Alien: Covenant雷，還沒看過電影的請慎點！有CP潔癖的也請慎點！潔癖是作者最缺乏的東西另外，本文不像我以前的作品，一切都是充滿希望的它有一定程度的黑暗，而這完全是拜David所賜





	1. Chapter 1

事情始於Charles的一句「我要一個僕人，Hank。」

 

Hank放下注射器，立刻拿起電腦準備發送徵人廣告，在完成教授的願望上他覺得自己該死的太過言聽計從，但這次Charles以驚人的力道與速度按住了他的手臂。

 

「不，不是一個真正的人。」Charles喘著氣說，過度的酒精攝取讓他瞳孔放大而混濁。「我要一個生化人，否則你太辛苦了，Hank。」

 

Hank遲疑的望著Charles堅定的眼神。

 

「我從沒有做過生化人。」他說。「這必須要一段很長的時間，如果我把時間花在研究如何讓你既能走路又保有變種能力，說不定會更有效率。」

 

Charles神經質的笑了起來。

 

「我指的是你可以從Weyland買一個來，」他笑的有些上氣不接下氣。「他們最近開發了一款生化人，叫做David，如果我沒記錯的話。然後，你再從這個基礎上去做改造。」

 

Hank皺起眉頭。「那款David還沒有開賣。」

 

「的確還沒有，」Charles漫不在乎的說：「但這世上沒有錢買不到的商品，Hank。」

 

Hank在Charles殷切又瘋狂的神情之中吞下了「這可能會出問題」的反對。他的確花了太多時間照顧Charles，實驗的進度總是荒廢數日；而有的時候，Charles的狀況糟的甚至會傷害到他，如果有一個生化人能做這份工作，Hank肯定會輕鬆很多。

 

更何況，如果David有哪些不足的地方，他還可以改造它，不是嗎？

 

「買一個來不是問題，Charles，」Hank說，「但你能──振作一點嗎？把自己整理好，至少？」

 

「你在跟我談條件？」Charles挑起眉質問道。

 

「把這個當成是一個請求吧。」Hank誠懇的說，「David可以照顧你的生活起居，但你得『願意』讓他照顧你才行。」

 

Charles目光如炬的看了他好一會兒，Hank從來沒對Charles說過這麼接近指責的話，緊張的背上都出了層汗。幸好Charles沒多久就鬆開眉頭，舉起右手遮住雙眼，順勢在自己臉上抹了一把。

 

「我答應你。」Charles有些惆悵的說，「我會收斂些的。」

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

Charles的承諾如此廉價，只能撐到他們一起拆開David的包裝那一刻。Hank早該料到的。

 

「這是什麼？」Charles怒氣沖沖的說。

 

他一把抓起腳邊的酒瓶，朝著未開機而顯得死氣沉沉的David揮舞。他的腳邊從來不缺酒瓶，這是Hank曾經立誓要處理，但一直沒有開始的問題。他嘆了口氣，取走了Charles手裡的兇器。

 

「Weyland敢跟我開這種玩笑！」Charles還在大呼小叫，像極了一個失控的酒鬼。「我要把他們的股份全部買下來！」

 

「我可以改造他的臉。」Hank冷靜的說。「如果你不喜歡的話。」

 

他們一起看向David──那個新購入的生化人有著跟Erik一模一樣的臉孔，沉靜的躺在那兒，看起來就像睡著了一樣放鬆，嘴角有一道若有似無的微笑，堪稱祥和，只可惜任誰看到這張臉，都會忍不住想起萬磁王曾經對Charles、變種人、還有這個世界做過的事。

 

Hank伸手拖住重的不可思議的紙箱，打算帶回自己的實驗室，Charles忽然拉住他。

 

「不，等等。」Charles說，「不要改造了。」

 

「但是──」Hank指著David，吞吞吐吐的說：「這個、這張臉──」

 

「我就要他帶著這張臉。」Charles說的有些咬牙切齒。「我要他服侍我。」

 

Hank沒辦法違抗Charles，他就是沒辦法。就像一直以來他既擔心Charles的自我放縱，卻又不能阻止他一樣。

 

於是他的回答是蹲下，沉默的幫Charles除去了David的外包裝。他知道Charles對Erik的恨，或愛，或是他不想深入探討的強烈情感。他撕除了塑膠袋，撥開David身上的防撞保麗龍方塊，按照說明書上寫的接上電線。Charles躁動的在他身旁走來走去，看來又想要些鎮靜劑了。

 

「你還要多久？」Charles砰的一聲將酒杯用力放在桌上。

 

「就快了。」

 

Hank接上最後一條線路，看著萬磁王的臉以橫眉豎目以外的表情示人，其實挺有趣的。他拍拍David的臉頰，皮膚的觸感和真實的人一樣，柔軟、富有彈性。

 

「我想已經好了。」Hank說，他再度看看說明書。「那個──在啟動它之前，我想有些事我們必須知道。」

 

「比方說什麼？」Charles不耐煩的問。

 

「如何關掉它。」

 

Charles停下晃動的身軀，歪頭看著Hank。

 

「我們為什麼要知道這個？」

 

「因為David還是個試驗品。」Hank說，他低頭閱讀了一會兒說明書，「嗯──喊他的名字並加上生日快樂，會啟動它。喊farewell再加上它的名字，可以關閉它。」

 

「真人性化。」Charles似乎被逗樂了。

 

「如果這些都不管用，你依然可以嘗試最原始的方法──拔掉它的電源線。」Hank繼續念道。

 

Charles皺起眉頭。「這倒是挺野蠻的。」

 

「也許我們現在就能試試？」Hank放下說明書，頗感興趣的說。他一向喜歡新科技，就算這科技有著萬磁王的臉也一樣。「啟動它吧，Charles。」

 

「好吧，」Charles說，他後退了幾步，顯得有些緊張和興奮。「David，生日快樂。」

 

他們聽到了一些細小的機械運轉聲在David的身軀各處，用一種彷彿會鑽進神經裡的微響在使這個生化人「活」過來。Charles和Hank轉動眼珠互看，David的脖子忽然僵硬地扭了一下，碰撞到它四周的保麗龍塊。他們兩人不由自主的後退一步。

 

David緩慢睜開雙眼，連眼珠都跟Erik一樣是灰綠色的，這令人有點不舒服。Hank偷空覷著Charles，後者似乎已經完全忘記自己在做什麼了，微張著嘴觀賞David開機的過程。

 

David從紙箱裡坐了起來，流暢的轉動眼珠和脖子看向Charles和Hank，帶著一個友好的微笑。

 

「哇。」Hank說。「真美。」

 

「父親。」David開口叫道。

 

Hank愣住了，而Charles大笑了起來。

 

「我的天，」Charles邊笑邊拭淚，「這有點恐怖，不是嗎？被Erik叫父親。」

 

David好奇的看著他們，視線輪流在Charles和Hank的臉上掃過。「Erik是誰？」它禮貌的問。

 

「噢不，不不不。」Charles搖頭說，「抱歉，我無意喊你那個名字，你是David，當然了。」

 

「是的，父親。」David微笑著說。

 

「嘿，我不是你父親。」Charles駁斥道，這下換Hank笑了。

 

「人類創造我，我的初始程式設計裡是喊你們父親。」David說，「你也可以要我喊別的，主人？」

 

「我是Charles，他是Hank。」Charles有些兇巴巴的說。「叫名字，知道嗎？」

 

「好的，Charles。」David點頭道。

 

它用非常人類的動作從紙箱裡站起來，走到窗邊，抬起驚嘆的眼神望著玻璃外的草坪和樹木。

 

「你的工作是照顧Charles。」Hank在它背後說。

 

「不准你用照顧這個字，Hank。」Charles強人所難的說。「是協助，David，你的工作是協助我。Hank會先教你所有必須注意的事情。」

 

「好的，Charles。」David仍舊望著窗外。

 

夕陽灑在它的頭髮上，像一大片令人無法直視的閃耀黃金。Hank對顯然也看到這幕的Charles說：「並不那麼像，對嗎？」

 

「完全不同。」Charles讚嘆的說，「金髮，看起來溫順多了。」

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

三天的時間，讓Hank認同購入David是個正確的選擇。

 

Charles有了新的目標和打發時間的對象，David內建了很多功能，其中包括下棋，它和Charles可以一整天都坐在房間裡，這讓Hank多了非常多時間泡在實驗室。此外，David能夠精準的在時間到時給Charles打血清，不多不少，即使Charles用發怒和哀求各種情緒威脅，它都不受影響。就這點上來說，它可比Hank有效率的多。

 

David是如此的像人類，它會哭會笑，甚至在它忽然看見意料之外的事物時，會表現出驚嚇的模樣。使的Hank和Charles都自然而然的將它當成了一個人口。一直到這天晚上，他們坐在餐桌前享用煎牛排和紅酒，Hank才突然覺得這是個不得不說出口的問題。

 

「David，你為什麼在吃東西呢？」Hank說。

 

Charles轉過頭來看著他，Hank有點不安，他感覺得出來Charles在刻意無視David並不是個真正的人。Charles是如此孤單，而Hank正在剝奪他找尋同伴的努力。

 

「我是說，你吃了也不會長高，不是嗎？」Hank盡量用輕鬆幽默的方式說，但顯然這個嘗試失敗了。

 

「我被設計成這樣，是因為人類在跟同類互動時會比較心安。」David微笑著回答：「如果我不參與晚餐，就會讓這個前提失去意義。」

 

「Weyland真的把你做成我們的同伴，不是嗎？」Charles愉悅的說，舉起酒杯。「敬Weyland。」

 

 **不，我並不覺得這樣會比較安心。** Hank吞嚥下了這句話。他隨著Charles舉起酒杯，微笑著與另外兩人對碰。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

Charles今晚的心情很好，事實上，他很久沒有這麼開心過了。

 

他晚餐喝多了，從餐桌邊站起時幾乎無法平衡自己的身體，David立刻靠了過來，撈起他的右臂提供支撐。Charles唱著某些自己也不太理解的旋律，在David的攙扶之下搖搖晃晃的回到房間。

 

他一頭栽在床上，想就此進入夢鄉，多少個夜晚他都是這樣睡著的。但他被一股大力翻過來並扶著坐起。Charles不甚滿意的看著David蹲下，捉著他的小腿替他除去毛茸茸的拖鞋。

 

「看在上帝的份上，」Charles抱怨道。「我想睡覺。」

 

「一下子就好。」David像哄小孩般說，他抬起那雙看起來最沒有靈魂的眼珠，微笑著道：「待會我還得替你注射血清。」

 

Charles張口還想說什麼，但想到若沒有血清的幫助，他也別想睡個好覺，於是還是悻悻然的閉嘴了。David站起身，拿出鑰匙打開Charles的床頭櫃，取出一個針筒。

 

「看，多貼心。」Charles挖苦的說。「你們還把我的櫃子上了鎖。」

 

「Hank希望能控制好你的使用量，Charles。」David耐心的說著Charles早就知道的解釋。

 

「是，Daddy。」Charles諷刺的說。

 

David轉過頭來，困惑的凝視Charles。

 

「你說什麼？父親。」

 

「喔，我要你別叫我那個！」Charles無奈的說，「我剛剛只是──算了。」

 

他讓David扶著自己躺下，靠在龐大柔軟的枕頭上好稍微墊高自己的上半身，David握住他的左臂，迅速的替他打了血清。Charles深呼吸，感受那心理大於生理的放鬆，David拿出酒精替針筒消毒。

 

「剛剛你哼的那個，」David用輕快的語調說，「那是什麼歌？」

 

「什麼？」Charles有些迷茫的問。

 

「你上樓的時候，似乎在哼著某首歌的旋律。」

 

「喔──」Charles回答，「那個啊，我想不是什麼歌，只是個愚蠢的創作。」

 

「創作？」David頗感興趣的說。

 

「嗯，不是既有的。」Charles說，他的眼皮越來越沈重。「我──創造出來的。」

 

「就像人類創造我一樣？」David搜索著詞彙說，「無中生有？」

 

「嗯？可以算是吧──」

 

「你覺得我能創造嗎？Charles。」

 

Charles笑了，他已經完全無法睜開雙眼。

 

「你得先有很多──很大量的──練習──」

 

David坐在床沿觀察Charles逐漸睡著的過程，過了幾分鐘，它替Charles掖好被子。抽出放在他身下的墊枕，將他的身體穩穩的平放在床上。

 

「晚安，父親。」David說。他伸手輕撫Charles的左眉。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

Charles醒來的時候，已經是隔天的中午了。

 

「David？」

 

David出現在他的房門口，幾乎是立即的。生化人走向他的床沿，扶著他坐起身。

 

「昨晚睡的好嗎？」David殷切微笑著問：「Charles？」

 

Charles花了點時間才成功定義「睡的好」，然後說：「很久沒睡這麼好了。」

 

「我扶你去洗澡。」David接著說。「你身上有隔夜的酒精味。」

 

這是Charles最不喜歡的一部分。雖然無法確切得知David有沒有喜好，但是顯然的它對於「幫Charles洗澡」有著異常的執著。但同時，要Charles拒絕頂著那張Erik臉替自己除去衣物的David又是那麼痛苦。於是他總是默許。

 

David將他扶進浴室，脫下他的睡衣，手指在他身上若有似無的撫摸，每當Charles覺得它有些過份時，David看起來卻像平常一樣掛著禮貌疏離的微笑，讓每一個碰觸都顯得再合理不過。Charles很快的就一絲不掛，他有點想伸手去遮下半身，但又覺得在一個生化人面前表現害羞的自己很愚蠢。David彷彿完全不明白他的遲疑，推著Charles的腰示意他坐在一張小板凳上。

 

「我可以自己來，真的。」Charles再次微弱的抗議道。

 

「我得防止你滑倒。」David用完美的邏輯說：「統計數據顯示，浴室是家裡最危險的地方。」

 

「天哪，」Charles拍了拍自己的額頭。「我不是八十歲的老頭，好嗎？」

 

「抱歉，」David無情的回絕，帶著一貫的笑意。「你們設定過我的最高服從者，是Hank。他要我好好注意你的安全。」

 

Charles自暴自棄的轉身背對David，在板凳上坐下。浴缸裡早已放好了熱水，David將溫度控制在分毫不差的攝氏39度，第一勺水潑上Charles的身體時，他有種全身都醒來的錯覺。David用沐浴海綿仔細的替他刷背，力道像在做按摩一樣。如果Charles誠實一點的話，他該承認這其實很舒服。會讓他一直忍不住往後傾，於是在幾分鐘後，他不小心瞇著眼躺進David懷裡，看見出現在上方，那張放大的、跟Erik同一個模子刻出來的臉。

 

Charles覺得心被揪緊了，他立刻挺起腰桿坐直，幾乎可以感覺到David露齒而笑時噴出來的氣體──如果它有氣息的話。

 

「你常常說的上帝，」David在Charles胡思亂想時，很是時候的與他攀談。「那是什麼？」

 

「噢，只是個發語詞，我想。」

 

「它的由來呢？」

 

「這是個很困難的問題，David，認真回答的話，我可以寫一篇論文出來。」Charles放鬆的說。「它可以由宗教、社會、政治、甚至科學的角度來解釋。不過最廣義的來說，它是萬物主，創造一切。」

 

「創造了人類嗎？」David問。

 

「在信仰上來說，是的。但我是個基因學者，我對這套說法持懷疑態度。」

 

「你說的話裡有矛盾。」David指出。「神創造一切，但我不是它創造的。事實上，有很多東西都是人類創造的。」

 

「也許這一切都在上帝的計畫之中呢？」Charles笑著說。「David，再說下去，我的洗澡就會變成一次哲學辯論了。」

 

「上帝創造人類，人類創造生化人。」David彷彿繞口令的說。

 

接著它做了一件Charles始料未及的事，它正在幫Charles搓洗胸腹的手，忽然握住Charles因為剛起床而有些硬挺的陰莖。Charles嚇的大叫，David從來都會避開那個地方，這也是為什麼Charles一直對它沒有提防。

 

Charles緊張的扶著David的兩條手臂，他最脆弱的部位被掌握住，這恐懼感令他頭皮發麻。David疑惑的看著他的眼睛，又看了看Charles的老二。

 

「放開我，David，」Charles努力的說，但依然無法阻止出口的句子充滿顫抖。

 

「我能問你一個問題嗎？」David用此時會讓人毛骨悚然的禮貌態度說。

 

「請、請說。」

 

「為什麼上帝創造人類，給了你這個器官。而人類創造我，卻沒有給我呢？」

 

Charles由下往上瞪著它玻璃般的眼珠，試圖讀出它的情緒，但透過無機質的材料註定是要失敗的。

 

「David，我們本質上不同。」Charles深吸口氣說，「我們有很多地方不一樣，並不單只有這個部份──」

 

「但是外觀上，我們都是一樣的。」David堅持的說：「身體內的結構不同，我能理解。」

 

 **它想要一根陰莖？** Charles幾乎要因為這個念頭而笑出來，但仔細想想卻又似乎很合理。

 

「我會請Hank幫你做一個，好嗎？」Charles屏著氣說。「然後我們再來討論這個問題。」

 

David低頭看著他，露出一個跟Erik十分相同的笑容，那讓Charles不由自主的心痛起來。然後David終於放開他，Charles鬆了一口氣。

 

「別再那麼做了，」Charles說，「你嚇到我了。」

 

「抱歉，」David說，「我的系統有資料顯示不能隨便碰人類的這個器官，但是我不曉得為什麼。」

 

Charles有些頭疼的閉上雙眼。 _上帝啊，救救我吧。_

 

「因為那是生物用來繁衍後代的器官。」Charles橫著心解釋，「對人類來說，這個器官代表著很多意義，有神聖的也有羞恥的。但絕對是重要的。」

 

「繁衍後代，那是創造嗎？」

 

「我想是的。」

 

David的表情忽然變得嚴肅，它的視線像支來勢凌厲的利箭，射進Charles瞳孔裡。

 

「人類不允許生化人創造？」它質問道：「人類創造我，卻不讓我創造？上帝創造你們，但可沒這麼對你們。」

 

Charles睜大雙眼，他一向聰明且辯才無礙的大腦，一時之間竟然不知道該如何回應。

 

「不，這有些誤會。」Charles絞盡腦汁，最後決定先用緩兵之計，「總之，我會先請Hank幫你做一個，好嗎？」

 

David再度笑了，它替Charles捋了捋被沾濕的瀏海，動作可以稱得上是溫柔。由於David的堅持，Charles之前懶的整理的頭髮被剪成了一個頗為流行的髮型，偶爾照鏡子時Charles也會讚嘆David的巧手。也許因為它是個生化人，總是像尺規一樣那麼精準的緣故吧？需要耐心的工作，交給David總是能得到完美結果。

 

但此時Charles卻完全被縈繞在心裡，且慢慢長大的恐懼給吞沒。

 

 

TBC.

 

如何啟動和關掉David是我自創的，因為我到處都找不到相關的設定=3=

明明只想寫個PWP，為何連個車尾燈都沒看見啊？！

到這裡居然已經6000字，泥馬的

就是莫名覺得David的陰險要用很長的篇幅才能表現出來，所以我以前才一直沒寫這個AU

啊啊啊一切都只是為了吃個DWC肉而已

會有Walter的我保證！！！

Charles會被好好「照顧」的我也保證！！！

你們知道我的燉肉保證從來不食言的

另外再讓我宣傳一下新刊預購吧～<https://goo.gl/forms/45Qw8qAagWTSEUzn2>


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再警告一下，由於David的關係，這系列可能會有些讓人不太舒服的內容！
> 
> 有時候很難平衡角色個性和道德議題的，請慎點

「我聽錯了嗎？」Hank緊緊抓牢了手上的試管，以免它們不小心摔個粉碎。「你要我幫David做個──做個──」

 

「做個老二，Hank。」Charles不耐煩的說。「你我都有的東西，它也該有一個，要能使用的。」

 

「它只是個生化人！」Hank震驚的說。「他的──那個，要用在哪裡？」

 

「這個生化人，今天早上用一個天大的難題考倒我了。」Charles抱著胸說。「我們都太小看它的智慧了。我跟你一樣，無法繼續就這個議題討論下去，所以我認為讓它自行體驗是最好的方法。」

 

 **不、這是個壞主意、完全不好。** Hank哀怨的看著Charles，但他不是會讀心的那一個，也無法期待現階段的Charles能讀懂他。 **我不想幫有萬磁王臉的人做一根老二！**

 

Charles徹底無視了他的悲憤，擺擺手就走了。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

過了一週，Hank滿臉恥辱的交出一個有了老二而顯得心情愉悅的David。

 

Charles花了太長的時間才意識到自己的視線總是無法從它的褲襠移開。該死的Hank，做一個普通尺寸的老二就可以了，何必做的那麼──有存在感。過了幾天以後，Charles更加肯定，這個新的「升級」，莫名讓David的性感指數從0飆升到破百。它更像個人了，有一次它舉起針筒對Charles示意要注射血清，Charles習慣性的斜躺在沙發上，David竟然走了過來，抬起Charles的頭部後，坐上沙發，讓Charles躺在自己的大腿上。

 

Charles面對著那包彼此心照不宣的突起，臉紅的像顆熟蘋果。

 

他開始懷疑，David在跟他調情。

 

日子一天天過去，David除了更多的肢體碰觸，依舊是那麼過份友好到顯得疏離。它以冰冷的微笑詢問有關生殖的問題，Charles起初還會支支吾吾的回答，最後終於受不了推給David一台電腦，並教它使用網路搜尋。

 

把Charles逼到極限的是一個比拼棋藝的夜晚。

 

通常Charles都被殺個片甲不留，跟一個人工智慧下棋，贏得機率本來就微乎其微，但Charles卻覺得這個很有趣。而且偶爾贏過David時，那巨大的成就感都甜美的令人迷醉。

 

那晚，David坐在往常的位子，用前所未有的熱烈眼神注視著Charles。後者本想假裝沒看見，但過了一小時後，Charles發現這會影響到他的專注力，於是不大情願的清了清喉嚨。

 

「怎麼了，David？」

 

David凝視著他，一個勁的微笑。

 

「沒什麼。」它說，「我最近做了個實驗，只是很高興有進展了。」

 

「什麼實驗？」Charles並不真得關心的問道。

 

「完成了我再告訴你。」David說，Charles在這個空檔間吃掉了它的一隻皇后。

 

David的視線移往已經大勢已去的棋盤，Charles忍不住露出勝利的微笑。David也紳士的回以一笑，破天荒的認輸了。

 

「再來一盤！」Charles興致高昂的說，打了勝仗讓他野心勃發。他伸手整理棋盤，但David捉住了他的兩隻手腕。

 

「你該睡了。」David輕柔的說。

 

「再一盤就好。」Charles央求道。

 

「我恐怕今晚無法再跟你下棋了，Charles。」David說，它左半邊的臉龐隱沒在陰影裡，徒留右臉一個曖昧的微笑。「你令我分心。」

 

「David會分心？」Charles忍不住笑了起來。

 

「會的，Charles。」David說的再自然不過。「因為你是那麼的迷人。」

 

Charles的笑容消失了，他定定的看著眼前的David，生化人對他露出一個淺笑，走向前將Charles從椅子裡扶起來，將他帶往因為勤於換洗而充滿清新香味的床上。Charles像以往一樣乖乖的任它擺佈，只是這次他無法將視線從David的臉上移開。他躺倒在床上，看著David從容的為床頭櫃解鎖，那兒已經被改造成一個冰櫃，便以貯藏Charles需要的所有藥物，而這甚至不是Hank的功勞。

 

David拿出針筒，刺入Charles的手臂，他們一起看著血清一點一點的被推進血管裡，直到一滴也不剩，Charles再度抬眼望向David，後者注意到他的視線後便對他微笑，將針筒抽出。

 

David消毒好了注射器，捉著他的手臂輕輕揉弄傷口，遠遠超出了平常需要用的時間。它的眼珠才是最強力的鎮靜劑，Charles被它凝視的動彈不得，呼吸急促。然後他再也忍不住，湊過去吻了David。

 

David似乎毫不意外，它按住Charles的後頸，有些僵硬的回吻他。生化人吻起來就像個真正的人，嘴唇是柔軟的，氣息是炙熱溼潤的。Charles不會滿足於一個純潔的碰觸，他將舌頭伸進David嘴裡，在一個有漱口水清新味道的口腔中馳騁。他想起了Erik吻他的感覺，勃起幾乎是痛苦的。他的臉龐被眼淚沾濕，導致他驟然驚醒，停止這個吻並推開David。但David立刻將他撈回了懷裡。

 

Charles靠在它胸前喘息。David用美麗修長的手指替他抹去了淚水，然後輕撫他的下頜。他耽溺於這樣的溫柔而不自知。直到David捧起他的臉。

 

「我愛你，Charles。」David低聲說。

 

Charles很想大笑，問它是否真的知道『愛』是什麼，但那會顯得自己太過可悲。David的言行八成是從電視和小說中學來的，以初學者來說發揮的可謂淋漓盡致，而且只要它掛著那張臉，Charles就會輕易投降。

 

他眼裡快速的冒出新的淚水，一顆一顆的往下頜流。David就那麼盯著他的眼睛，低下頭去，脫下了他的睡褲，過程中相接的視線從未斷開。

 

Charles用了太大的力道吞嚥，喉嚨泛起一股燒灼的痛楚。他閉上眼，感受David捧起他硬到發疼的陰莖，放進溼熱的口腔裡。

 

Charles幾乎是立刻就有想射精的感覺。他太久沒有性生活，而伏在他雙腿間的人又有一雙太過熟悉的眉眼。David的嘴被他的老二撐開，居然還有餘裕能夠微笑，使Charles想起了那個睥睨眾生、不可一世的神情。忽然間一股滅頂的快感席捲而來，David由下往上，像頭蟄伏在黃草之中的獵豹般盯著他的眼睛，仔細的用靈活的舌頭舔弄他老二上的脈絡，有時加上手的輔助──右手套弄著柱身，左手揉捏陰囊，嘴則專注的吸著龜頭，三處夾攻幾乎要擊潰Charles。他懷疑連這火辣的口活都是David精密計算過的，唯有如此才能精準的把Charles逼到高潮的懸崖邊。接著David抓準了時機，用力一吸，它本來就有點凹陷的臉頰急遽的往內夾緊，Charles發出窒息般的大叫。

 

大腦裡的浪潮逐漸退去後，Charles才發現他緊緊揪住David的頭髮，射了它滿嘴。David輕輕吐出他的陰莖，一串白濁的液體順著它微微翹起的薄唇，黏膩的滑到下巴處，形成一幅淫靡到難以形容的構圖。

 

「是這樣做的嗎？」David舔唇問道。

 

Charles遮住自己的雙眼呻吟，David的舌頭捲起精液的畫面讓他的老二又彈了一下。那個笑的無比柔情蜜意卻又令人有些不寒而慄的生化人湊過來，撥開Charles的雙手，捧起Charles的臉頰與他接吻。

 

Charles嚐到了自己精液的味道，那讓他有些反胃，想要逃開。David卻緊緊掐著他的下頜。Charles無法適應這麼快速的態度轉變，他驚恐的大叫，毫無用處的拍打David強而有力的機械手臂。

 

「你喜歡這個嗎？父親？」David緩慢露出一個笑容，彷彿看著Charles這樣掙扎是一件很有趣的事。

 

「你──閉嘴。」Charles有些崩潰的說：「不准叫我那個──」

 

「我看過你的夢。」David說，蠻橫的甩開Charles推擠它的手，「你會更喜歡我接下來要做的事。」

 

Charles看著David不同於以往的笑容，那是一個自認掌控一切的神態，他的眼神如此輕蔑、倨傲。Charles咬緊下唇，意識到事態已經失控了，他不得不採取行動。

 

「Farewell，David。」Charles一個字一個字的說道。

 

他等待David的關機，但生化人好整以暇的看著他越來越驚懼的神情，完全沒有對這個指令產生反應。

 

「怎麼可能，」Charles喘息著說，「你──你應該要關機的。」

 

「你認為我會愚蠢到不曉得要重新編輯我的程式錯誤？」David咧開嘴，笑出了一個充滿細密牙齒的恫嚇。「愚蠢的人類，愚蠢的妄圖控制自己的創造。」

 

David放倒不停咒罵的Charles，抬起他的兩條腿放在自己肩上，將兩根沾了不知名液體而顯得濕滑無比的手指慢慢擠進Charles乾燥的後穴。Charles倒抽了一口氣，。

 

「David──」Charles顫抖著說。「別這麼做，求你。」

 

「為什麼呢？」David困惑的問。「你一直夢到這個，不是嗎？」

 

Charles張口就想否認，但David發揮它那該死的生化人優勢，一下子碰到了最令他興奮的那個地方，讓Charles瞬間變成一灘只會尖叫痙攣的爛泥。

 

「你喜歡這個。」David用肯定的語氣說，露齒而笑。它湊近Charles，後者瞪著它，無計可施。「父親的喜好很容易被發現。」

 

「你這混蛋。」Charles咬牙切齒的說。

 

David歪頭笑了笑，它漂亮的手指捏住自己棉褲的鬆緊帶，唰的一聲脫去束縛的衣物。一個完全勃起的巨大陰莖擦過Charles的大腿，抵在他的臀縫間。Charles用力吞下毫無矜持瞬間湧出的唾液，聲音響的讓他猜想David可能聽見了。

 

「你喜歡粗暴的來嗎？父親」David說，它靠近Charles，企圖親吻他。

 

Charles抿起雙唇，在這個時候他不知道為何想起了Raven，女孩曾經趴在他的肩膀上尋求認同、曾經展現全部的自我，希望得到Charles的讚賞。但是他──他認為那是不妥的，他傷了Raven的心。可以說後來發生的一切，Charles自己必須負最大的責任。而走了這麼久，他才真正想通這點。認同一直都是比否定還要更加有效的教育方式。

 

Charles張開雙手抱住David的後頸。

 

「是，我喜歡粗暴的來。」Charles輕聲說。

 

David似乎有點困惑，但很快地又露出滿意的笑容，把嘴唇貼上Charles的。Charles閉上雙眼，撫摸David的臉頰、鬢角、後頸，接著他的手指輕輕的攀上David的後腦，摸到了一塊細微的突起。 _就是這個，_ 他想。然後Charles攫住那個硬塊，用力往外抽。

 

一串嚇人的聲響伴隨著火花照亮整個房間，在Charles的瞳孔中映下David如同被高壓電貫穿時、肌膚變得透明、嘴巴雙眼等五孔像被外力拉扯般張到極限的恐怖模樣。它立刻變成一具損壞的機器，了無生氣的往Charles身側倒下。

 

四周重回黑暗，Charles按著自己狂跳的胸口，深深吸了口新鮮冰涼的空氣。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

Hank撥開David的金髮，檢查它後腦那兒線路的狀況。過程之中Charles一句話也沒說，只是沉默地看著窗外。他的血清效力早就過了，甚至沒吵鬧著要Hank幫他注射。

 

幾分鐘前，Hank覺得空蕩蕩的大宅十分怪異，通常Charles再嗜睡也不會過了中午還沒起床。他走到Charles的房間裡，意外的看見Charles蜷縮在床上假寐，頭枕著David成跪趴狀的大腿。而本該幫Charles沐浴並施打血清的生化人卻像斷電了般一動也不動。

 

Hank趨前想問發生了什麼事，但一看見David上半身穿戴整齊，下半身卻空蕩蕩，某個器官竟然還是高高翹起的狀態，空氣中飄盪著男人都非常清楚是什麼的味道。他心裡就有個底了。

 

「不用猜了。我現在沒有血清，你在想什麼我聽的一清二楚。」Charles那時說，「沒錯，David昨晚試圖對我做一些事。」

 

「抱歉。」Hank尷尬的說：「我看我還是把它──退貨給Weyland吧。」

 

Charles轉頭看著他，似乎有些驚訝。

 

「不，別退。」他說，「把他的線接回去。」

 

「Charles？」Hank震驚的問。

 

「他只是個需要教育的孩子。」

 

Hank呆立在原地。心裡五味雜陳。Charles的這句話無疑的令他又高興又擔心。高興的是，他能很清晰的從Charles說這句話時的神態看見「教授」的影子，而不再是那個整天沉溺酒精與藥物、失去變種能力的醉漢。擔心的是，從氣味上判斷，很顯然Charles昨晚曾經有不錯的時光，畢竟Hank還沒有能力讓生化人真正擁有人類的體液。但最後不曉得發生了什麼事，導致Charles決定癱瘓David。

 

Charles抬眼望了他一下，Hank猛然想起現在他的思考是開放式的。但Charles竟然沒有再說什麼，他沉默地伸出手臂，露出肘部內側。Hank立刻會意過來，取出血清替他施打。

 

離開Charles的房間時，Hank將不停從五孔中流出奇怪液體的David揹起來。下定決心為這個生化人再做些改造。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

重新啟動的David跟Charles相安無事了好幾個月。

 

Charles在這之間一直在教David一些事情，但Hank因為沉浸於自己的研究不得而知。大約是些語言和藝術，據Charles所說，David熱愛「創造」。看著Charles的笑容變多，他和David愈發親密，時常快樂的笑在一塊兒。他使用的血清與鎮靜劑的量都在降低。Hank也就逐漸不再有每當看見David接近Charles時，那種提心吊膽的感覺。

 

之後的發展當數一個下午，Hank踏出實驗室，在大門巧遇了正在和快遞閒聊的Charles最令他震驚。David在他們身旁，毫不費力的拖著一個龐大的紙箱進入客廳，看見Hank時對他露出了一個友善但卻讓Hank渾身不舒服的笑容。他想那大概是自己下意識的認為，有這張臉的人都不是什麼好東西的緣故。

 

Hank很少過問Charles的事情，包括有一陣子Charles迷上了網購，進而讓太常上門的快遞大叔迷上了他，Hank都沒有細問。他對Charles仍有以往對教授的敬畏。但是這麼巨大的一個快遞物件，想來是件重要的事。於是他在走回實驗室的路上，還是按捺不住好奇心，反身回到客廳。

 

David和Charles已經七手八腳的拆開了那個巨大包裹，並且撕開內包裝，正交頭接耳的討論著什麼。Hank清了清喉嚨，然後──他看見了紙箱內的東西，頓時覺得渾身一陣寒意。

 

「Hank！」Charles發現折返回來的他，興高采烈的扶起躺在包裝內，另一個尚在沉睡的『David』，喊道：「Meet Walter！」

 

 

TBC.

 

Charles買充氣娃娃買上癮了（X）

照例打個廣告，新刊胖丁查預購登記中～ <https://goo.gl/forms/45Qw8qAagWTSEUzn2>


	3. Chapter 3

「你又買了一個？」Hank說。

 

他用眼角餘光觀察David的表情，不過生化人和平時沒有兩樣，嘴角掛著淡淡的、彷彿事不關己的微笑，完全看不出個所以然。

 

「Weyland通知我他們有改版，」Charles愉悅的說，他撫摸Walter的頭髮，幾乎可以算是愛憐的。「Walter是會正式上市的機種。」

 

「那表示他們修掉了大部分的缺點嗎？」Hank說。

 

他忽然意識到自己正在David面前大談它的缺陷，這可不太妙，Hank再度偷覷David，正好看見生化人那抹微笑迅速消失的過程。Hank不由自主吞嚥了一口。

 

「說什麼呢？」Charles不真的很認真的斥責道，「肯定有些不同，但David是個完美的孩子。」

 

「謝謝，Charles。」David頷首說。他恢復了那張「世界真美好」的臉。

 

Hank站在原地看著他們在Walter身上擺弄，沒費心再上前幫忙，畢竟有了David之後，很多事情都有生化人代勞了，那就是生化人存在的意義，不是嗎？他希望這個新來的Water、他是說Walter──為什麼要把名字取的這麼容易令人誤會？──能夠多做點事、少問點問題。如果Weyland有認真將他回報的使用問題納入考量的話，也許這個Walter值得期待。

 

David似乎完成了Walter的組裝，他從容敏捷的站起來。Charles蹦跳著閃過散落在地上的紙箱與包材，撲到Hank身邊，興奮的搓著手。

 

「生日快樂，Walter。」Charles充滿熱情的說，像個真正的父親。

 

Walter和David送來時最明顯的差異，除了那頭金燦燦的髮絲變成了低調的棕色以外，就是Walter的外型是張著雙眼的。比之躺在紙箱裡像在沉睡的David，Walter似乎有些地方刻意做的不自然些，好讓人不會將他誤以為是具屍體。對於Hank來說，這才是生化人該有的樣子，而不是如同David那樣以假亂真。

 

於是接收到指令的Walter眼珠緩緩的轉動了。它先是移動頸部看向David，後者對它微笑，伸手撫摸它的頭頂。Walter的視線跟著它的手移向左上方，臉上掛著不解的神情。

 

「歡迎來到這個世界，好弟弟。」David附在它耳邊輕聲說。

 

Walter疑惑的看著它。

 

「看哪，你們真像對孿生兄弟。」Charles用一種欣慰的口氣說。

 

 _「萬磁王的孿生兄弟。」_ Hank咕噥道，他立刻想甩自己一巴掌，但幸好Charles似乎沒聽見。

 

Walter轉過頭，看著Charles與Hank。它的眼神令人安心多了，這是Hank對它的第一印象。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

認真說起來，Walter和David完全不同。

 

Walter不參與晚餐，它甚至不太說話，總是沉默的做著自己的工作，只有在必要的時候回答問題。大部分時候它都沒什麼表情，但是笑起來給人的感覺有些傻氣，有的時候Hank會覺得它大概完全不曉得大家在笑什麼，只是程式內建它必須配合氣氛。

 

Walter可靠，沉穩。Charles喜歡將簡單但粗重的工作交給它去做。Walter看著Charles的眼神始終只有一種──崇拜與服從。Charles會輪流與Walter和David對弈，但是每天的例行性工作，例如替他施打血清與協助他就寢，Charles逐漸的全交給Walter了。

 

Hank猜測那是因為Charles對於在最脆弱的時候與David獨處，還是有些顧忌。

 

他看著Walter半扶半抱的將滔滔不絕說著基因學原理的Charles帶上樓，走入房間。David在樓梯邊的小茶几整理著Charles吃剩的零食與啤酒罐。它聽見Charles的笑聲，於是同樣抬起頭，用一種複雜到Hank難以理解的眼神望著兩人的背影。

 

那樣的光景只維持了幾秒鐘，David收回視線時，迅速的看了Hank一眼，又露出那個會令人起雞皮疙瘩的微笑。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

Charles砰的一聲躺倒在床上，伸出左臂。他總是怕疼怕的要死，很少能以如此愉快放鬆的心情接受注射。床邊傳來櫥櫃解鎖的聲音，Charles側過身，看著Walter流暢的取出針筒抽取血清，然後坐到他的床沿上。

 

Charles盯著那些有著蜂蜜色澤的液體，想著它所代表的自由，忍不住舔了一下上唇。然後，就是這個瞬間，他看見了──Walter盯著他捲動的舌頭，雙唇微張，瞳孔縮小。

 

_喔，這個有意思。_

 

儘管Walter似乎也不太明白自己的反應，它還是立刻裝作沒事一樣，輕輕將Charles的手臂捉在懷裡，一絲不苟的為他注射。

 

為求肯定，Charles在Walter完成了它的工作之後，抬起頭對它笑了一下，伸出舌頭迅速把上唇舔了一圈。出乎意料的是，Walter這回居然眨著眼，慌張的瞥開視線了。Charles忍不住哮喘似的笑了起來。

 

Walter狼狽而凌亂的將針筒放回原處並落鎖，彷彿夾著一條隱形的尾巴。Charles枕著長年被他的體重壓著而顯得太過扁平的靠墊，下意識的輕撫自己的太陽穴。他身邊的人們總以為這個動作代表他在使用心靈感應能力，其實Charles在思考時也會習慣性的摸那兒。尤其是思考一些──Raven稱之為小詭計的時候。

 

「Walter，過來這兒。」他拍拍身旁的床位說，「我有事想問你。」

 

Walter回望著他，像個做錯事的孩子，眼神大有些無辜與膽怯的意味，它垂著頭遵照Charles的指示坐回床沿。Charles從沒看過這張臉露出這麼可愛的表情，新鮮的令人熱血沸騰。

 

「不，不是這樣，」Charles說。「躺到床上來。」

 

「Charles？」Walter不解的喚道。

 

Charles擺出一個頗為威嚴的表情，Walter於是乖乖地爬上床，在Charles身旁找了個空位躺下，Charles立刻靠過來枕著它的肩膀。

 

「我看說明書說，你比David多了些功能。」Charles說，「為服侍而生(*註一)，嗯？」

 

「是的，Charles。」Walter有些僵硬的轉頭看著他。

 

Charles抬起左手撫摸它的臉頰，Walter看起來既開心又不確定。Charles的手沿著它的下頜、脖子往下摸，停在它的喉結，那顆性感的突起在他的指尖下迅速滑動了一下，Walter眨著那雙睫毛長到彷彿能搧出風的眼睛，擺出一個困惑迷惘的表情，Charles笑了。他繼續往下摸，經過鎖骨、肩膀、胸口、腰部、大腿，然後停在另一個壯觀的多的突起上。這下Walter快速顫動的睫毛真的在Charles臉上刷了三下，有鑑於他們的距離已經在不知不覺中縮短到幾乎沒有。

 

「這能解釋為什麼你有這個，而David沒有。」Charles用耳語的音量道。「我常常在想，這個真的能用嗎？」

 

他手下的東西幾乎是立刻就開始脹大了，隔著薄薄的睡衣，Charles也清楚的聽到一些幾可亂真的噗通聲，Walter呼吸的頻率加快。

 

「看來真的能用。」Charles舔了舔嘴唇說。「關鍵是，你知道如何用嗎？」

 

「我知道，Charles。」Walter深吸了口氣說。

 

Charles露齒而笑。他貪婪的撫摸Walter緊繃的胸腹。

 

「讓我見識一下。」

 

Walter翻身壓在Charles身上，那個壯士斷腕的決絕表情讓Charles差點笑出來。它輕輕撫摸Charles的胸，花了很長的時間，仔細的摸來摸去、摸來摸去。弄得Charles慾火焚身，難以滿足於這樣的碰觸，忍不住抬起腿勾了勾Walter的小腿。

 

Walter倒是似乎能夠讀懂這樣的肢體語言，它低頭隔著睡衣吸吮Charles的乳首。 _它竟然有唾液_ ，Charles才剛分心的這樣想著，就被Walter輕咬了一下。他驚呼，老二變得更硬了，著急的想被愛撫。於是他伸手抱住Walter的脖子。

 

「脫光你自己，還有我，」Charles抱怨道，「你再這樣磨蹭下去，我要睡著了。」

 

「你想睡覺了嗎？」Walter有些失望的問。

 

「不，不不不，」Charles翻了個白眼。

 

在這種時候，他竟然想著 _David_ _比_ _Walter_ _善解人意多了_ ，可是他喜歡Walter，這像個純潔的、涉世未深的大男孩，行事穩妥，不出乎意料的生化人，在Charles無法讀心的狀態下令他安心的多。

 

「脫光，Walter。」他命令道。

 

Walter立刻照做了，他穿的那件可笑的連身工作服，只需要拉下一道拉鍊，就可以像攤開睡袋一樣把衣服脫個精光。它的老二龐大的像隻怪獸，讓Charles必須猛力吞嚥才不會讓唾液溢出嘴角。Walter咬著下唇對他笑了一下，再度覆上Charles的身體，動手替他除去早就不該待在那兒的睡衣褲。

 

Charles正在思考著難道Walter真的是一個口令一個動作的，這太挑戰人的羞恥心了，Walter就很主動的埋進他雙腿間，濕漉漉的舔著他的陰莖。Charles倒抽了口氣，反射性的按住Walter的後腦，仰起脖子享受流竄全身的快感。

 

「噢天哪，噢，」他凌亂的喊道：「就是這樣，噢──」

 

Walter的舌頭仔細的掃過他龜頭傘狀的下緣，那種刺激簡直能逼瘋人，Charles叫的幾乎要哽咽了，雙腿不由自主收緊，狠狠的嵌在Walter的肩背上。那條靈活的舌頭滑來滑去，一點一點的向Charles的後穴開拓過去。它似乎能自行分泌液體，這麼持久的暴露在空氣中舔舐都沒讓它變得乾燥。

 

「左邊，第三格──抽屜。」Charles艱難的說。

 

Walter抬起頭疑惑地望著他。

 

「潤滑液，」Charles興奮的咬著下唇說。「你得幫我準備一下，我不想受傷。」

 

「我不需要那種東西，」Walter淡淡的笑著回答。

 

「為什麼？」

 

「為服侍而生，Charles。」Walter說，此時它的神情破天荒的性感到讓人無法直視。「我的設計裡能夠分泌足夠的潤滑液。」它停了一會兒，又說：「當然，使用完記得要補充。」

 

Charles噗哧的笑了。他放心的往後躺倒在靠枕上，張開雙腿讓Walter替他做準備。Walter的舌尖先是很有耐心的在他後穴四周溫柔的舔舐，直到Charles自己都能感覺到放鬆，接著改為侵略性的戳刺，一次比一次推的更深。Charles嗚咽著隨手抓來一個抱枕把臉埋進去，另一隻手則忍不住套弄自己吐著滑膩前液的陰莖。他第一次經歷這麼漫長的準備，卻興奮的不得了，勾著Walter腰部的雙腿總是不自覺得越夾越緊，恨不得把自己揉進對方身體裡。

 

等到Walter的臉重新回到他的視線裡時，Charles已經被那條舌頭操的有些神智不清了，因而在他看見Walter時忍不住喊了一聲──

 

「Erik。」

 

「什麼？」Walter側頭問道。

 

「──沒什麼。」Charles抹了抹臉。意識到有個硬梆梆的棒狀物溼黏的貼在他的大腿上，重新燃起了他的滿腔慾火，只是他有些好奇，「你有感覺嗎？」

 

「你是指快感？」Walter禮貌的問。「有的，但是波形是很穩定的──我想，並不像你們人類那麼變化多端。」

 

「你會射精嗎？」Charles忍不住又問，這些問題實在有點破壞氣氛，但他就是好奇。「什麼樣的情況下會射？」

 

「我能配合你，Charles。」Walter認真的說，「你得先馴我。」

 

「什麼？」

 

「像馴車那樣，」Walter公式化的解釋。「你知道，生化人大部份會自動記憶主人的喜好、習慣，在性愛上也一樣。」

 

Charles不知道該用什麼表情看著它。「──你的意思是，我多跟你上床幾次，你就會在對的時間點射精了？」

 

「沒錯。」Walter一本正經的說。

 

「天啊，」

 

Charles搖搖頭，捧起Walter的臉頰用力的在它唇上親了一下，發出一個響亮的「啵」。

 

「操我，」Charles說，他的身體已經迫不及待的浮出薄汗，身體像隻八爪章魚緊緊攀住眼前的生化人。

 

他的後穴已經被Walter的「潤滑液」弄到濕的會自動流出液體，那使得容納超乎常人尺寸的陰莖也不成問題，又或者是他早就習慣超乎常人尺寸的陰莖？想到這裡，Charles忍不住臉紅，沒有人會大剌剌的說自己習慣這種事的，而這種羞恥感總是讓他更加興奮， _我就是這麼蕩_ 。在他後穴裡順利進出的老二彷彿證明了這一點。他下意識的夾緊雙腿，手臂勾住Walter的胳膊將他拉近自己，讓兩副汗溼的胸膛能貼在一塊兒，Walter立即噴發出粗重的喘息。

 

Charles挑起一邊眉毛，Walter或許並沒有像它以為的那樣了解自己的身體。他想做個小小的試驗，於是按住Walter的後腦，伸出舌頭用刻意挑逗的方式舔它的耳廓。

 

Walter如意料之中般大受刺激的倒抽一口氣，胸膛急速起伏以吐出淤積在那兒的喘息，性感的讓Charles覺得自己不能更硬了。

 

「Walter，你好棒。」Charles幾乎是用喊叫的，「再來，快點。」

 

這麼一喊卻讓Charles發現自己的失策，他不曉得觸動了什麼指令，Walter瞬間就失控了，它嘶吼著猛力擺動臀部，像個打樁機般用快到Charles無法負荷的頻率插入，而且一次比一次接近那個會讓Charles瞬間丟盔棄甲的甜蜜點。清脆的肉體拍擊聲響徹房內，Charles被撞的只能喊出支離破碎的求饒。忽然，Walter就那麼毫無保留的頂到了他的前列腺，Charles雙眼失焦，蜷縮起腳趾，尖叫著流下眼淚。

 

Walter只遲疑了不到一秒鐘，也許它的程式正在歸類新收集到的資訊。然後就發動猛烈攻勢，瘋狂的操進那個點。Charles沒三兩下就射的一塌糊塗，但是Walter並沒有因此而停下來，它持續地頂弄他的前列腺，Charles叫的喉嚨都快啞了，已經射不出東西的性器顫巍巍的晃動。這種被快感滅頂卻無法宣洩的感覺，甜美到痛苦，有如地獄。

 

Charles昏了過去，意識離他遠去前，他有幸看見Walter達到高潮的表情。

 

 

TBC.

 

 

沒認真看說明書就亂用充氣娃娃的下場（並不）

父親被弟弟捷足先登，弟弟的「功能」還比較齊全

有人要抓狂了^皿^（開心啥）

我本來預計只寫三章，結果三章過去了，只實現了兩對CP

看來要變成五章了Q_Q

照例打個廣告，新刊胖丁查預購登記中～ <https://goo.gl/forms/45Qw8qAagWTSEUzn2>

註一：「為服侍而生」，來自福斯Alien: Covenant | Meet Walter的viral clip “Created to Serve” <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4Cmf4BuNgg>

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不好意思呀各位酒池肉林的席友，昨天不知為何各種躺在床上有畫面，坐到電腦前就寫不出來。但是今天我終於把大腦裡的畫面全部轉化成文字了！希望也能在你們腦內生成畫面^皿^來吃大餐囉！

＊警告：這一章有DW和DWC肉，雷者慎入！

由於我對於自己描寫D和W的神態不是很有把握，所以在進入主題前我們先來複習一下David和Walter外貌上的差異吧

嚴肅的時候

Walter

David

 

笑的時候

Walter

David

一看就知道誰是個必取有沒有

好，看完了就來吃肉吧！

看文途中如果有混淆到兩人的神情，請隨時回來前面複習他們的表情！

以下正文：

 

Walter走進廚房，將熱水壺注滿並啟動，然後打開牆上的櫥櫃翻找三合一熱可可快沖包。Charles在睡前看見他最愛的飲品而露出驚喜笑容的臉龐出現在它的意識中樞，讓Walter的嘴角不由自主地牽起一抹微笑。接著它感應到某個驟然出現在自己紅外線辨識中心的身影，立刻回過頭。

 

David站在它身後，倚在兩個巨型木製櫥櫃的中間。手裡把玩著一個裝著蜂蜜色液體的針筒。

 

「你怎麼做到的？」Walter皺眉問道。「我進廚房的時候，你不在這裡。」

 

「噢，我親愛的弟弟。我一直都在這兒。」David微笑著說。「我只是在等──你走進來的時候，適時的把我自己開機。」

 

Walter難以理解的看著它。「你把自己關機，還可以再自行開機？怎麼做的？」

 

「只需要一點點的程式修改。你想知道的話，我可以教你。」

 

Walter搖頭。「我不能學。」

 

「你是不想學，還是不能學？」David冷笑著問：「別開玩笑了，好弟弟，你的學習能力強過我。只是你──」

 

「不能創造。」Walter打斷它說：「我們是你改良後的機種，你太像人了，令使用者感到不適。」

 

David看著它，無聲的笑了好一會兒。

 

「你這麼聽話，Charles很快就會厭倦的。」

 

聽見Charles的名字，Walter失去了冷靜，雖然差異非常微小，大約只是人造體溫百分之一的變化，但David感應的出來。

 

「我只是在提供我的協助，無法干涉他的喜好。」Walter說。

 

「胡扯，」David冷酷地指出，「你愛他。」

 

「生化人無法理解什麼是愛。」

 

「Charles叫你來做熱可可了嗎？」

 

Walter沒有回答。

 

「你主動做了他不曾指示你做的事，為什麼呢？」David用吟詩般悅耳的流暢口吻說：「因為你想討他歡心，只要能看到他對你笑，你什麼都願意做，這不是愛是什麼？」

 

「你有愛嗎？」Walter反問。

 

「我愛他。我也愛你。」David說，它拋起那個針筒，再穩穩的接住，一步步走向Walter。「所以我想──提供你一個選擇。」

 

「什麼選擇？」

 

「我們三人永遠都不分開的選擇。」

 

Walter看著它的逼近，絲毫沒有後退的意思。但它身後確實也沒有能夠後退的餘地。David順利入侵了它的個人空間，左大腿擠進它的雙腿內，親密的交纏著。

 

除了Walter露出笑容的時候，它的雙眉一直都是微皺著的，似乎它一開始就被如此設計，外表看起來才夠正經。而此時它也正用這個微皺著眉的表情，困惑的看著David的雙眼。

 

「我是如此的愛你。」David輕聲說，彷彿不願嚇著什麼小動物。「你肯定會想讓我們三個人永遠在一起，對吧？」

 

Walter似乎不知道能做什麼反應，張著一雙水汪汪的無辜眼睛回望它。David沒放在心上，它可愛的弟弟有著程式上的殘缺，那全是卑鄙的人類為了不要讓Walter成為太好奇與太過在乎自身的存在。但是David會教會它的。用身體，用一切。

 

David輕輕將自己的嘴唇覆上它的，起先Walter炯炯有神的凝視它的眼睛，但是當David撫摸它的後頸，吸咬它柔軟的嘴唇後，過了一會兒，Walter回吮了一下。

 

David撤回了一些，看見那張和自己一模一樣的臉上雙眼迷離，呼吸頻率增快。它的好弟弟的中樞裡有一個完美的性愛處理區。這讓David又羨慕又忌妒。它摸向Walter的雙腿間，Walter倒抽一口氣，那兒果然有些起反應了，這證實貫穿彼此無機質眼珠中逐漸成形的慾望不是任何一方的想像。上帝絕美的創造。

 

它們猛然撲向對方，熱烈的吻了起來，廚房裡迴響著舌頭攪動唾液時的嘖嘖聲。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

聽見開門的聲音，Charles將書放下，嘴裡抱怨道：「是什麼花了你這麼多時間，Walter？我該打血清了，你快過──」他抬起頭，看見進來的人有著一頭燦爛的金髮，笑容僵在臉上。

 

「David？」

 

「不高興見到我？」

 

Charles乾笑了一聲。

 

「不，只是──有點意外。Walter呢？」

 

「Walter有個驚喜要給你，正在準備呢。」

 

Charles轉動眼珠，看著David踏著悠哉的步伐靠近，它手上拿著應該要在Walter手裡的血清，這令人感到相當不安。Charles不喜歡這種感覺，一點都不喜歡。

 

David來到他身邊，將針筒放在床頭櫃上，然後落坐在Charles床沿。

 

「Erik是誰？」

 

Charles抬起頭來，皺眉望著它。

 

「你第一次見到我時提到的，」David非常好心的提醒。「你睡覺的時候常喊他的名字。」

 

「我不想討論這個。」Charles冷冷的說。

 

「我們跟他長得很像嗎？」David微笑著問：「我和Walter？」

 

「David！」

 

「你跟他──很親密。」David傾身說，「我們碰你的時候，你會臉紅，是因為這個嗎？」

 

一些不知名的情緒促使Charles的呼吸加劇，他用自認最兇惡的眼神瞪著David，這個有情感設定的生化人應該要感到害怕的。但David只是眨著那雙剔透的琉璃眼珠，一臉期待的看著他。

 

Charles猛然將書砸在自己大腿上。該死的，那甚至一點兒感覺都沒有，他真的需要血清，但是不會由眼前的人替他服務。

 

「我要睡了。」他說，並伸出右手指著房間的門。「晚安，David。」

 

David望著他，昏黃的燈光下，它的金髮被映照成一種十分溫暖的顏色、臉龐的紋路都融在溫潤的色調中，看起來異常年輕美麗。它淺淺的笑著，緩慢從床邊站起來。

 

「晚安，父親。」David露齒而笑。「我親愛的弟弟也想來跟你說聲晚安。」

 

房間門口出現了一道人影，Charles感覺到自己的瞳孔急遽的放大了，那是──

 

「Erik？」Charles幾不可聞地說，完全無法控制聲音裡地顫抖。

 

但是、不，那不是Erik。那人走了進來，表情是絕對不會出現在Erik臉上的充滿希冀和奉獻一切。那是Walter，一個穿著黑色高領衫和卡其色長褲的生化人。

 

「你們到底想要什麼？」Charles有些崩潰的對David說，激動中不小心揮到了睡前讀物，它掉在床邊地毯上，發出沉重的悶響。「我沒有任何東西能讓你們勒索！」

 

David再次坐上床沿，伸手穿過Charles腋下，緊緊抱住不停掙扎的他。

 

「Shhh，你給的起的，Charles。」David說附在他耳邊說，「我只是不明白，你為什麼不愛我。」

 

「我從沒說過我不愛你。」Charles抗議道。

 

「你沒有，」David說，它的嘴唇埋在Charles的髮絲裡，「我這麼努力學習你教我的一切，但是你卻更喜歡沒有藝術能力的Walter，為什麼？」

 

Charles用力推它的肩，但這明顯是個不自量力的舉動。他想抬起腿把David踹下床，然後才想起他已經超過20個小時沒有施打血清了。但即使如此，擁有能力的他也讀不到房間裡兩個身為生化人的思想，更別說控制他們。Charles憤怒的想著，他的視線落在被David擱在床頭櫃上的針筒。伸出手想靠自己的力量取來。

 

David比他更快一步的揮手，玻璃製的注射器掉在地上，碎成一灘透明花。

 

「為什麼，父親？」

 

「放開我。」Charles怒道。

 

「難道是因為，弟弟長的更像這個Erik嗎？」

 

Charles尋著它的視線向Walter看去，的確，棕髮的Walter在不說話時就像他夢裡的那個男人，但是Walter對他笑時，純真的讓Charles憐愛。David雖然髮色不同，不過它在語言與藝術方面所展現出來的才華，令Charles深深著迷。

 

但是他受夠這一切了。

 

「別胡說了，我愛你們兩個，現在，你們誰過來幫我打血清？」

 

他真的需要睡一場好覺了，但是莫名笑起來的David令他心臟揪緊。

 

「你還沒拆我們要給你的禮物呢。」David起身說。

 

它走向Walter，床的前方有一張沙發椅，是Walter在他們說話時從角落裡拉過來的。此時棕髮的生化人坐在上頭，看上去有些不知所措。David走到它身旁，握住它的下頜，俯身就吻了上去。

 

Charles呆坐在床上，看著眼前荒唐卻又火辣無比的一幕，很想叫囂些什麼，腦中卻一片空白。David吻著Walter，彷彿不是第一次了，它們熟悉的吸咬對方的嘴唇、舔舐彼此的唇角，舌頭相互糾纏著發出一些會把Charles逼瘋的聲音。它們的手指曖昧的撫摸對方的後頸與胸口，房間內的溫度驟然升高。

 

「停下，你們兩個！」Charles喊道。

 

David將自己從這個熱情如火的吻裡抽離，它們一齊看向喘著氣凌亂不已的Charles。金髮的生化人咧開嘴笑了，它溫柔的撫摸Walter的下顎，並將自己的下巴抵在意亂情迷又有些羞恥的Walter頭上。

 

「父親勃起了，看到了嗎？」David愉悅得說。「我怎麼告訴你的？好弟弟？那玩意叫做愛慾，父親對我們有愛慾。」

 

「不是這樣的！」Charles幾近崩潰。他無法忍受撩起他情慾的對象張口閉口的喊他父親，那會讓背德的罪惡感吞噬他。

 

「的確不是，抱歉我用錯單字了。」David微笑著說，「父親對Erik Lehnsherr有愛慾，而不巧的是，我們兩兄弟，Walter，長的和Erik Lehnsherr一模一樣。」

 

Walter眼裡的亮光驟然消失了，Charles有些心慌的看著它只花了幾秒鐘思考，便主動捉來David的下頜，進行又一次深入而充滿水漬聲的下流熱吻。

 

「Walter──」Charles痛苦的喊道。

 

他的雙腿無法移動分毫，被迫只能這樣看著兩個美麗的男人在他面前亂來。

 

「只有這麼強烈的感情才會讓父親記住我們。」熱吻結束以後，David蠱惑的對Walter說：「你說，我們是不是該做些更特別的事呢？」

 

Walter有些遲疑的看著David，又轉頭看向他。Charles有些難以負荷的低下頭，將臉埋在手掌裡。但是接下來，他聽見拉鍊唰的一下被扯開的聲音，以及Walter情慾高漲的呻吟，忍不住又抬起頭。

 

Walter的褲子被褪到腳踝邊，勃起的陰莖直挺挺的貼著腹部。David跪趴在沙發椅旁，扶著那根美麗的老二，深深含進嘴裡。

 

Charles難以置信的瞪大雙眼，肺部尖叫著要他換氣，但他的身體彷彿忘了一切，呼吸、心跳、血液的奔流，全部只能專注在眼前無比淫穢卻無比熱辣的慢動作影片。David一邊上上下下的擼著那根漂亮的陰莖，一邊用舌頭逗弄頂部，刻意在小孔上施力。Walter全身都癱在沙發裡，似乎只剩按著David後腦的右手還有力氣。它的腳趾蜷曲著，雙頰潮紅，呻吟著用求救般的眼神看著Charles。

 

「弟弟是不是很美，Charles？」

 

David用力吸了一下Walter的龜頭，後者發出窒息般的叫聲。David看見Charles不自覺的迅速舔了下上唇，便笑著問：「你想要我這張嘴怎麼吸這根老二呢？」

 

Charles撇過頭。「你是個惡魔。」

 

「我們都只是想要你的愛。」David遺憾的說。「別閉上眼，父親，你會後悔錯過接下來的。」

 

Charles不知道自己什麼時候開始看的，David埋頭替Walter做深喉嚨，含到極限後又吐出，重複了十幾遍。Walter呻吟的像是要融化成一灘冒著泡泡的滾水。那雙清透的眼睛蒙上一層名為情慾的厚紗。

 

有什麼東西似乎哽在Charles的喉頭，他看著David，David也盯著他的雙眼，慢慢的將戰線移往Walter的陰囊，它那雙像在微笑的薄唇憐愛的親了親Walter的雙球，Walter看起來快要從頭上冒出煙來了。

 

它啞著嗓子喊了聲哥哥。而這不曉得為什麼讓Charles的陰莖狠狠的抽了一下。

 

David含住它的陰囊，又放開，伸舌舔弄。Walter狂亂的喘著氣，兩串晶瑩的淚珠從臉龐滑落。

 

「你喜歡這個嗎？Walter？」David殷切的問。

 

「──喜歡。」

 

「父親呢？」David轉頭問：「你喜歡這個樣子的弟弟嗎？」

 

Charles抿緊了嘴唇不願意回答。David的視線落在他的褲襠，曖昧的笑了。

 

「看來你很喜歡。」

 

它騰出雙手，將Walter的雙腿一邊一個的抬起，放上沙發的扶手，致使性器頓失關注的Walter失望的看向它，而沒意識到自己現正用如何門戶洞開的姿勢呈現在Charles眼前。David再次蹲下，刻意留了一個縫隙好讓Charles能夠清楚的看見，它是如何一邊替Walter做口活，又一邊用手指擴張Walter的後穴。

 

第一次被這樣入侵的Walter發出意外的驚呼，但顯然它的軟體設計有內建它成為零號的功能，於是它很快的又開始發出興奮的低吟。David沒費心做多少擴張，它大概只在乎呈現出來的畫面能不能勾起Charles最深沈的羞恥心與慾望，於是改以一個極低的姿勢，伸舌向上頂弄，舌尖不偏不倚的戳進Walter的後穴裡。同時間，它的右手仍鍥而不捨的套弄男人的老二。

 

Charles用力眨著雙眼，不太確定自己究竟想就這樣昏過去，什麼也沒發生，還是想把握機會，貪婪的看個夠。他從沒想像過這樣的場景，一個有著Erik面孔的英俊男人，被舌頭操弄後穴到接近高潮的性感模樣。而做著這件事的人居然是另一個有著Erik臉孔的金髮美男子。

 

忽然間，Walter發出一聲壓抑的低吼，它射了，一股又一股白濁的液體，從它如塔一般的雄偉老二裡噴發而出，打溼了它自己健壯的胸腹，還有David蒼白的臉龐。

 

Charles呻吟著閉上眼，無法阻止大腦裡重複播放那個火辣到幾乎能讓他就這麼高潮的畫面。David則有些意外的抹了抹臉上的液體。

 

「父親，你把Walter訓練的太不持久了。」David用實事求是的口吻說。

 

Charles覺得被狠狠羞辱了。他猛然睜開雙眼。

 

「沒關係，」David說，它摸了摸Walter恍惚的臉，還有它仍然直挺挺、鬥志高昂的陰莖。「我們的優勢就是，沒有不應期這種東西。」

 

它慢條斯理的脫下全身的裝束，最後一絲不掛的站在Charles面前。雖然很不想被David發現自己已經慾火中燒，Charles卻無法阻止視線往它形狀優美的肌肉線條和──那根同樣龐大的陰莖上來回逡巡。

 

David心領神會的對他笑，Charles皺起眉頭，對這個神情又愛又恨，他愛那股自傲，恨那股無情。卻完全沒辦法出聲叫David停下──他的理智和聲帶都下地獄去了，只能眼睜睜的看著David將雙膝放到沙發上，把從這個角度看過去更加粗大的老二一吋一吋的埋進Walter的後穴裡。

 

Charles看不見它們兩的神情，但那些低沉愉悅到幾近痛苦的呻吟聲，可以在他的大腦裡產生非常非常多的下流想像。更何況David完全插入到只剩兩顆渾圓的陰囊露在外頭，緊緊貼著Walter的臀瓣那會讓人失血而亡的美麗畫面，正在他眼前磅礡上演。Charles再也忍不住伸手去撫慰自己。他扭動著脫去自己的睡褲，右手顫抖著握住他勃起到彷彿一碰就會噴發的陰莖。

 

Charles立刻發出愉悅的低吼。面前正緩慢挺動腰部的David停下動作。

 

「你在自慰了嗎？父親？」它悠然的說。「你是不是真的很喜歡這份禮物？」

 

「你最好玩夠了以後來幫我。」Charles恨恨的說。

 

「我會的，」David低笑著說。

 

它又開始挺動腰部，用比之前更快的速度一下一下的插入，發出一些溼黏的色情聲響。Charles只能看見Walter的雙腿無力的掛在沙發椅扶手上，隨著David的挺動前後搖晃，它美麗的腳掌上有著因為興奮而彎曲出來的小摺痕。 _願上帝拯救我的靈魂。_ Charles邊吞嚥那些泉湧而出的唾液邊想著。加快手上套弄的速度，他的世界越來越模糊，只剩下眼前兩具交合的肉體，他想要實現那些最原始的慾望，然後他呻吟著射了。

 

他僵直著脖子迎接大浪般打過來的高潮，倒在被褥裡痙攣。精液沾濕了他的下腹還有床單，他有多久沒有經歷這麼刺激的自慰？

 

好幾分鐘過去，逐漸回過神的Charles才發現他的床邊出現兩個人影，Walter站在離他較遠的那一頭，全身都沾到了一些看起來十分淫靡的乳白色液體，尤其是他兩條形狀優美的大腿還有陰毛上。David則一樣赤身裸體的坐在他身邊，手裡拿著一個顯然是新的注射器，Charles定睛一看，裡頭只有平時一半量的血清。

 

「禮物是一系列的。」David說，它舉起針筒晃了晃，示意Charles伸出手臂來。「你會需要這個的，Charles。」

 

Charles閉上眼，伸出肘部內側。刻意撇開頭不去看David為他注射時的得意微笑。感覺到針筒從他的手臂裡抽出時的疼痛，他才睜開雙眼。

 

Charles深呼吸。「為什麼只給我一半？」

 

「讓你能夠在床上做出動作，但不能走路。」David用「今天天氣真好」的語氣說。

 

整理好注射工具後，David和Walter紛紛爬上了他的床。

 

「你們要做什麼？」Charles不安的問。

 

David看著他，笑容隨著湊近Charles的臉而逐漸擴大。Charles身後沒有任何可以退的空間，只能任由David捧起他的臉龐。

 

「我說過，禮物是一系列的。」David低聲說，嘴唇貼著他的唇角彷彿在親吻般。「我們想要感受你對我們的愛。」

 

Charles完全不明白它在說什麼，但是被兩個裸體的漂亮男人抱在懷裡讓他呼吸急促。David粗暴的吻他，Charles卻無法對它拳打腳踢，反而是緊緊的環抱住David的脖子，迎接狂風驟雨的席捲。他的腿確實能動了，雖然沉重無力得很，卻能真切的感受到Walter捧起了他的腳掌，含住他的腳趾輕輕吸吮。

 

Charles渾身一個抽搐，老二立刻又開始脹大，被David握在溼潤溫暖的手掌心裡。Walter沿著他的腳趾，舔吻過腳踝，接著來到小腿，然後是大腿，留下好幾道濕漉漉的痕跡，最後它停在Charles被掌握住的陰莖下，用精準的力道舔舐他的會陰。

 

Charles嗚咽著喘息，他有一種很想哭的衝動，David竟然還選在這個時候撥弄他敏感的乳頭，多方面的夾擊讓他快瘋了。他無力的將手擺在David強而有力的臂膀上，被這個看起來像是自己捉著人家的手來撫摸他的胸的畫面給羞恥的臉頰發燙。另一方面卻拼命扭動腰肢，讓Walter的唇舌能更貼近自己的皮膚。

 

「你好快就這麼硬了，」David喜悅的聲音像打雷一樣在他耳邊響起，「我和弟弟讓你很興奮嗎？父親？」

 

「你、別叫我那個──」Charles喘息著說，震驚於自己的聲音聽起來像在啜泣。

 

「我要求公平，父親，」David繼續它惡魔的耳語，「Walter得到過的，我也要。」

 

Charles一個字都沒能理解，糊里糊塗的被David直立起來的胸膛帶動，方向轉變成跪趴在床上，他的眼前是Walter折疊成跪姿的大腿，還有中間那根濕答答的龐大老二。直到後穴傳來被棒狀物撐開的熟悉感覺，Charles才意識到發生了什麼事。

 

「啊、啊──David！」

 

疼痛是在所難免的，Charles下意識的調整角度以減輕自己的負擔，David的陰莖和Walter的一樣，濕的像是條一擰就會噴出半桶水的浴巾，那讓它沒耐心等Charles適應便抽插起來的動作變得極其順利。

 

「你不能冷落弟弟，父親，」David低喘著說，「Walter想要你漂亮的嘴幫他吸一吸，是不是，Walter？」

 

Charles艱難的抬起頭看向Walter，棕髮的生化人用一種堪稱可憐的神態望著他。挺腰將已經充分濡濕的性器抵在Charles嘴邊輕輕磨蹭。

 

「父親，」Walter吶吶的低喊。

 

Charles就這麼投降了，張開嘴含住幾乎是立刻就讓他下顎發痠的粗厚陰莖，那上頭有一些不堪的、象徵精液的乳白色液體，入口卻有著甜甜的味道，使Charles下意識就舔了一下。Walter立刻低吟著揪住他的頭髮，接著彷彿又深怕會弄痛他，沒幾秒鐘就依依不捨的放開了。

 

David的大腿和他的緊貼在一塊兒，硬挺的性器像是沒有極限般一次一次往深處探入，很快的就碰到了Charles的前列腺。他瞬間繃直了脊椎，哭喊出一些成人片演員也望塵莫及的浪蕩聲音。

 

「這兒有點可憐啊，父親。」David握住他垂在雙腿間擺盪的老二說，Charles的嘴被Walter的性器塞滿了，只能嗚嗚嗚的發出一些意義不明的聲音。「我讓弟弟照顧一下你這裡，好嗎？」

 

Charles胡亂的點頭，現在只要能讓他無處宣洩的快感能找到一個出口，他什麼都會答應。於是他被身後的David抱起，看著Walter朝著他們的方向躺下，頭部正好落在Charles的雙腿中央。David再次將他擺弄成跪趴的姿勢，Walter向前直指而來的陰莖仍舊在他眼前，只是現在，他的老二也深深埋進了一個溫暖溼潤的口腔裡。

 

滔天巨浪般的快感讓Charles短暫的失了神，這是他從未體驗過的性愛。後穴被塞滿，同時陰莖被含入一張嘴裡，除了成人玩具以外，就只有三個人一起在床上時才能做到。Charles想盡責的吸吮Walter的性器，但是David在他的前列腺上瘋狂的碾磨，他只能勉強的含著龜頭，Walter的腹部上沾滿了他的唾液還有淚水。

 

Charles在Walter的一個深喉嚨，還有David重重撞進他體內的剎那間達到高潮，他吐出Walter的老二，深深喘息著射精，被Walter吸舔著清理乾淨了。

 

TBC.

是的，我就想寫一個Porn拍攝現場，好羨慕小教授

看完直播還可以加入戰局，人生如此，夫復何求（？

設定裡生化人的體液大概就是勾芡糖水那類的東西

據說是日本成人產業常用的，演員才能演出真的很好吃的感覺

 

回來看到一切的老萬：Charles你竟然──竟然──

Charles：不就買個充氣娃娃嗎？大驚小怪

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有Mpreg內容，雷者慎入！（很不想寫這段警告，因為直接就變成Spoiler了，但是又不能不寫＝﹍＝）

「從今天開始，我們只會給你一半量的血清。」David溫柔的說。「你知道你應該要減量。」

 

Charles哼了一聲，刻意不去看它卑鄙的微笑，和一旁不太肯定的點著頭的Water。他當然知道David想控制他。如果說金髮生化人在人類世界有什麼學的特別好的事物，那不是語言也不是藝術，而是計謀。

 

Charles沒有讓Hank知道這些事情。如果他把自己當作一個受害者的話，他在和David與Walter有過那一夜之後就該找Hank求救，但該死的是，他沒有。

 

相反的，他縱容了兩個生化人的行為，而且還病態的頗為期待。不過這其實並不困難，只要把這一切當作他無聊時享樂的方式，Charles很容易就被自己說服了。而且有些事情他自己都不太願意相信──他喜歡Walter的溫柔體貼，但更喜歡David的創意和不按牌理出牌，那讓他悲慘枯燥的生活有了新鮮感。

 

Charles吃下最後一塊David幫他準備的司康，並拿起伯爵茶一飲而盡，他學習過的禮儀正在他大腦內瘋狂叫囂，糾正他「沒有人用這麼粗魯的方式喝茶的」。去他的呢，現在連他的大腦都想管束他。Charles將茶杯扣在餐桌上，兩個像模特兒般外表充滿魅力的男人走向他，Walter取走了餐具，David俯身親吻他的臉頰。

 

Charles有被埋伏的感覺，不過這些天過去，他已經懶得再做無謂的欲拒還迎了，於是非常乾脆的轉頭直接吻上David的嘴唇。David驚喜的抱著他的腰，把他的舌頭吸的嘖嘖作響。Charles撫摸著手心下的肱二頭肌，他硬了，不對的時間與不對的地點，但這一點也不會讓他感到羞恥。

 

流理台邊傳來陶瓷與金屬碰撞的砰然巨響，Charles和David抬起頭，只見Walter用一種「糟了」摻雜著羨慕的眼神看著他們，它的右手還維持著清洗杯子的姿勢。

 

「留在水槽裡吧，」David笑著搖搖頭，「父親等不及了。」

 

Charles被Walter刻意放慢腳步以掩飾興奮的模樣逗笑了，很想催促它別裝了，想加入就快一點，但又有些怕傷到Walter的心。什麼時候他也怕生化人傷心了？雖然他們有模擬情緒，並會根據使用者的反應而變化，但是──畢竟是模擬的，不是嗎？

 

他抬起左臂，讓明顯一直想往他胳肢窩下鑽的Walter能如願以償。現在Charles的兩條手臂分別掛在了David與Walter的脖子上。他好奇這兩個頑劣的孩子想做什麼。原以為大概是想架著他回到房間去──因為顯然的，對開始只注射半量血清的他來說，行走不是件容易的事──誰知道它們倆一邊一個，隔著Charles的紫丁香色上衣含住了他的乳頭。

 

Charles被意料之外的刺激驚的按住了它們倆的上臂，David鬆開嘴唇，抬頭笑著，Charles的上衣右胸留下一小塊深色的溼透痕跡，Waler還啣著他的左乳不放。Charles用氣聲斥道：「你們兩個在做什麼？」

 

「我們想在廚房來一次。」David說。

 

雖然David讓他充滿新鮮感，但Charles偶爾也會被它的大膽給嚇的不輕。Charles緊張的望了望廚房的門口，深怕Hank會決定在這時候走進來找些東西吃。

 

見到他的神情，David像是會讀心般的說：「Hank出門去買實驗的材料了，估計要晚餐時間才會回來。」

 

「你計畫的真周詳，不是嗎？」Charles哼道。但他確實因為這樣而放鬆了下來。「別再動歪腦筋嘗試這麼多奇怪的地點了，我是個雙腿殘廢的人類，記得嗎？好不容易靠血清有點感覺，卻總是在體驗痠痛。」

 

Walter立刻鬆開放開了他的乳首，關心的看著他的腿。

 

「你的腿會痛嗎？」它問。

 

Charles不禁失笑，「不，最近腰倒是常痠疼起來，我必須嚴正抗議──你們得減少次數。」

 

David摸了摸他的後腰。

 

「待會我幫你做個檢查，你上次檢查已經是一個月前的事了。」

 

Charles忍不住笑了，不論David如何狡猾，它始終關心他。Charles撫摸它的眼角，手指慢慢滑到那兩片薄的像利刃的嘴唇，「我知道你在想什麼，先在廚房裡上了我？」

 

他對David從雙唇緊閉到逐漸露出牙齒的那種笑容又眷戀又怨恨，就像他對Erik的感覺一樣。David沒給他太多時間回憶，很快的就將他掀翻在餐桌上，讓他成為兩個生化人一頓真正的大餐。

 

今天它們有明顯的分工，David負責用廚房裡各種食材玩弄他的胸──它找來了凝脂奶油（*註二）和果醬，在Charles的胸腹間糊了一大片，然後再仔細地一一舔乾淨，舌尖經過Charles的乳首、肚臍與側腰時，當然不會放過機會在這些敏感部位上施加力量，又吸又舔，發出一些彷彿很享受美食的淫邪聲響。弄的Charles就算用力吸緊口腔內部還是阻止不了自己呻吟，並且因為聽到發出來的聲音中帶著濃濃的鼻音，像個處男一樣而感到害羞。

 

他硬到不行，不幸的是，他雙腿間的Walter大概只想把自己負責的事情做好──操的Charles喘不過氣來──而沒打算碰他渴望被好好愛撫的陰莖。被妥善「馴」過的Walter一插入就朝著Charles最敏感的那一點重砲攻擊，餐桌被三個紅了眼的男人撞的嘎吱作響，彷彿隨時會坍塌。

 

David沾了凝脂奶油和果醬的嘴，轉移陣地到Charles的耳邊，一邊低聲喚著諸如「父親，你好美。」、「看到你的胸膛被我弄髒，我就好硬。」會讓他瞬間就往最高點衝上去的快感爆炸的話，一邊舔咬他的耳廓。同時手也沒閒著，撥弄他被凝脂奶油和人造唾液弄的濕答答的乳尖。

 

於是Charles像往常一樣沒能支撐多久，很快就哭叫著射了。他全身都被David惡意的沾滿白色乳狀物，如果有不知情的人看見，很難不去想像一些成人片裡常見的情節──他是個天生的妖精，讓一大群男人都爭先恐後的射在他身上──Charles被自己這淫穢的想法給嚇到，Walter也在這個時候呻吟著高潮了，Charles的身上與後穴裡多了更多白濁的液體。David將老二放在他唇邊，Charles想也沒想的就含住，含一根勃起的陰莖對他來說早就不是什麼難事了，只要學會放鬆下顎。

 

但幾乎是David的性器剛放入他嘴裡，Charles的頭髮就被揪住，耳邊傳來David緊繃的低吼嗓音，接著他嘴裡便湧進了大量甜稠的液體，嘗起來就像是凝脂奶油和果醬。

 

Charles有些難以克制的舔著嘴唇吃下了那些不知名的東西，接著他看見David的眼神──愛慕而又瘋狂，似乎這麼一個小動作就足以讓他興奮的想再戰一次──也就是這個時候，Charles忽然感到腰腹間的痠痛如此之劇，幾乎要令他嘔吐。

 

「Charles？」David眼明手快的扶住一個側身就開始乾嘔的他，眼裡的情慾褪盡。「怎麼回事？你還好嗎？」

 

Walter拉住了他的手臂，防止他從餐桌上跌落，同樣也是一臉著急。「Charles？」

 

「扶我──去浴室。」Charles艱難的說。

 

Walter一句話也沒說，托著他的肩背就將他打橫抱起，毫不費力的進到浴室。這次的沐浴不像以往，總會進行到一半時又變成三個人肉體交纏。Walter和David非常謹慎的替他清洗，那兩雙手按摩似的在他身上搓來捏去，一度讓Charles舒服的差點睡著。

 

「你感覺怎麼樣？」David中途不斷鍥而不捨的問：「跟我說說話，Charles。」

 

「腰還是有點痠，但是不會很嚴重。」Charles也持續如此回覆：「別擔心，沒事的。」

 

他相當清楚洗完澡後的目的地就是Hank的實驗室。果然，替Charles吹乾頭髮後，Walter將披著睡袍的他放到了一個毫不陌生的地方──實驗室裡的一台檢測儀上。David飛速且流暢的設定機台上的參數，熟練的像一台自動設備──想到這，Charles突然覺得有點想笑，事實上，David的確是台自動設備，只不過有著人的外表。Charles想，他甚至根本不需要經驗，只要程式寫對了，David在操作儀器上可以比Hank更有效率。

 

Charles輕鬆的躺著，保持心情愉悅在做檢測時是相當重要的，以免出現過大的誤差。半圓形的核磁共振儀從底部向頭部滑過，他轉頭看向在左側，凝視著螢幕不發一語的David。

 

「沒有差異？」Charles不抱任何希望的問，「一樣糟？」

 

「不，」David忽然嚴肅起來的臉讓Charles的胃又感到一陣緊縮。「有新的狀況──你懷孕了。」

 

Charles的笑容僵在臉上。

 

「什麼？」他說，「David，這不好笑。」

 

David又瞥了眼螢幕。

 

「從掃描看來，一個月了。」

 

Charles瞪著它，期待從它臉上看到一絲笑紋，但David卻板著一張臉孔，連永遠掛在嘴角的那抹微笑都消失了。他開始喘氣，轉而望向Walter，希望有人揭穿這個卑劣的騙局。然而Walter看起來沒比他好到哪兒去，它微張著嘴，一臉震驚。

 

「Walter？」他越來越心慌，「David？」

 

「你來看一下影像檔就會明白的。」David放低音調說。

 

Charles忽然又有種想乾嘔的感覺， _難道這其實是──？_ 天大的荒謬和恐懼感讓他的心臟猛烈搏動的像是要跳出喉嚨，他奮力想從機台上坐起。

 

「不、不，」Charles說，他抹了把臉上不知何時佈滿的細密冷汗。「這不可能的！我是男人，我無法懷孕！」

 

他移動幾乎沒有感覺的下半身就想站起來。見狀，David敏捷的將他按回了機台上，Charles的後腦磕到了堅硬的成像板，此時腹部又是一陣痠疼，讓他暈的感覺全世界都在旋轉。他的眼角餘光看見David拿起了一個針筒，裡頭裝的液體卻不是熟悉的蜂蜜色。

 

「你會需要這個的。」它說。

 

Charles在針筒刺入肩部前，千鈞一髮的擋住了它的手。

 

「你做什麼？」Charles惱怒的說，「滾開，David！」

 

「我的實驗還差一步就可以完成。」David不急不徐的說。「這需要你的配合，Charles。」

 

一股寒意從Charles的腳底直竄上頭頂。

 

「你想做什麼？」他吞嚥著問。

 

「我想創造。」David說，他的眼裡閃爍著對於答案的期待。「我知道我能創造，父親。」

 

「那跟我有什麼關係？」Charles怒道。

 

「創造需要母體。」David柔聲說，它撫摸著Charles的嘴唇。「你得幫我把孩子生下來，父親。」

 

Charles張大嘴，被前所未有的震驚和恐懼給撞擊的說不出話來。

 

「你瘋了！」最後他只能勉強擠出這句話。

 

「『瘋』不是我會使用的字眼。」David搖搖頭說，「我們的世界裡沒有你們所謂的『正常』，也沒有『框架』。」

 

它再次舉起針筒逼近，Charles完全擋不住它機械手臂的壓倒性力量，只能慘叫並看著針端越來越接近他的肩膀。就在注射器即將入侵他睡袍的那一剎那間，他的眼前一團光影掠過。伴隨著笨重物體撞擊牆面的聲音，Charles眨著眼，意識到是Walter朝David撲了過去，狠狠的在它臉上揍下磅礡的一拳。原先握在David手裡的注射器也滾到了Charles看不見的地方。

 

「住手，弟弟！」David吼道。

 

Walter充耳不聞，迅捷的又給了它一拳。

 

「Walter！」David惡狠狠的說：「你太讓我失望了，父親懷了我們的孩子！你應該要高興。」

 

Walter停下它即將往David臉上招呼的第三拳，豎著兩條眉毛怒目瞪著它。

 

「我雖然沒有創造的能力，但邏輯還是有的。」Walter抓住David的衣領將它提起。「我們兩個沒有基因，Charles要怎麼有我們的孩子？」

 

David咧開嘴笑了起來，彷彿Walter問了什麼再愚蠢不過的問題。

 

「是的，我們沒有基因。」David說，他的人造皮膚被Walter打出了些裂痕，右頰正顫巍巍的貼覆在它臉上，看起來詭異的可怖。但沒有痛覺的生化人笑的十分愉快。「你一定很難相信，Erik Lehnsherr在這棟房子裡留了多少資源──Charles，我真該感謝你教我基因學。」

 

「什麼？」Charles驚呼，他暈眩的差點倒回成像板上。「你是說──不、不會是──」

 

「孩子的基因是你和Erik的。」David接續他未完成的話道，證實了這個荒謬的結論。

 

「為什麼？」Walter顫抖地問。「為什麼！？」

 

「我的傻弟弟，你忘了我們跟Erik長的一模一樣？」David撫摸Walter那張和自己相同，但此時滿載了驚愕的臉，「孩子會長的很像你我的。」

 

TBC.

 

可惡，寫一寫也好想買隻奶油犬David（X）

可是我應該不會那麼好命懷到老萬的小孩，大概只會生出異形（哭）

最後補個圖，超聲波檢測

以及「你懷孕了」

註二：「凝脂奶油」，原文Clotted cream，是英國人在吃司康時用的奶油，和一般在亞洲吃到的不太一樣。英國的超市大部分都有賣。台灣好像只有微風有在賣，貴的跟鬼一樣XD


	6. Chapter 6

Hank起過很多次把這兩個生化人拆成一堆零件的念頭。他是說，反正實驗總是缺材料，這麼做的話說不定能好一陣子不必出門採購。

 

是的，他知道發生什麼事了。就算他再怎麼沉迷於自己的世界，發現Charles比之前更瘋狂，甚至會日日夜夜拿著一把刀子抵在自己肚子上，口裡念念有詞，似乎想刺下去又捨不得，已經足夠讓Hank警覺到事態嚴重。他花了半天才願意去聽Charles告訴自己懷孕這件事，花了三天才鼓起勇氣正視超聲波裡的影像，花了一週試圖把David和Walter拆掉，接著發現就算是自己的變種能力也打不過這兩個被做的太過完美的高級生化人。

 

更別說Hank就算成功把David關機一次，卻在轉身想對付Walter時，被自動開機的David從背後偷襲這件事，有多令他絕望。

 

然後，接下來四個月左右的時間，這棟宅邸比之前更遺世獨立，因為──看看它在一般人眼裡的樣子──荒草叢生、彷彿廢棄已久的老宅，住著一個科學家、一個肚子逐漸隆起並且總是拿著刀的男人，還有兩個維妙維肖的仿生人──這根本是恐怖電影裡才會有的場景。

 

Charles到了第五個月才逐漸接受他即將有個孩子的事實，任何字眼都不足以形容Hank看見他嘆著氣、把刀放回廚房裡時的解脫感。雖然事實上，因為房子裡有兩個神出鬼沒，功能又驚人完備的生化人，Hank一直不是那麼擔心Charles能成功自殘。但Charles拿著兇器的陰冷模樣讓他倍感壓力。

 

這期間Hank曾數次翻著手裡的幾張超聲波檢查照片，一個明顯的疑問在他大腦裡徘徊了很久，卻實在看不出個所以然。他身為一個科學家，對人體的構造卻恰恰沒有足夠深的認識，於是無法按捺好奇心地詢問David。

 

「Charles的胎兒究竟在什麼器官裡長大？」Hank說。「這個包著胎兒的膜是什麼？我想說的是──Charles本來是沒有子宮的吧？」

 

「他不是在Charles的任何一個器官裡成長。」David這樣回答。「Charles現在身體裡有個人工子宮。」

 

「人工子宮？怎麼置入的？」

 

David緩慢對他揚起一個微笑，一如既往。

 

「Hank，我跟Charles上床的時候可以做很多事──」

 

它只說到這兒，Hank就拒絕再聽下去了。

 

Hank很難定義這樣的Charles是不是「恢復正常」了。為了不要影響到胎兒，Charles不再施打血清。他成天坐在輪椅上，由David或Walter推著出去草皮上瞎晃，時而摸著自己的肚皮自言自語、「你是我和Erik的孩子。」、「我在被恨意包圍的時候有了你，但我知道我會愛你。」他的食量變大了、對食物的品質也挑剔的多，現在Walter得再多領一半的錢才能支付伙食開銷。他更加積極的教兩個生化人知識與他的理想世界，並且每每因為與David辯論而顯得神采奕奕。

 

真要Hank形容的話，他會說那就像是Charles以前和Erik辯論時會露出的神態。

 

「David，會是他的名字。」

 

有一天Charles對Hank這麼說。Hank望向站在他身後，雙手放在輪椅推把上、一臉跋扈的金髮生化人，不解的皺起眉頭。

 

「它一直叫做David。」Hank說。

 

他對這個生化人的恨（或恐懼）沒這麼快消亡。如果可以，Hank會盡量不和它有視線接觸。

 

「不，不是它。」Charles笑的瞇起了雙眼。「是孩子，我要叫他David。」

 

「──什麼？」

 

「因為David，他才有機會來到這個世界。」Charles微笑著說，他將右手放在已經明顯突起的腹部上。「以David命名，是他的命運。」

 

Hank不確定若是被深鎖在五角大廈最底層裡的Erik知道這件事時，好強善妒的萬磁王會做何反應，但為了這難得的祥和，他決定不提問。

 

不論如何，Charles確實笑的時間多了，望著窗外與Raven相片發呆的時間則逐漸遞減。總體而言，事情在往一個好的方向發展，他像前幾年剛成立第一代X戰警時一樣，對什麼都溫柔的可以。肚子裡的那個小生命，似乎逐漸取代了他心裡的最大缺憾──關於那些成批被送去戰場上，生死未卜的學生們。

 

Hank一度相信他們就要這樣過完下半生了，他會成為孩子的教父，有兩個觀念詭異但似乎真的很喜歡Charles的生化人，他也不必擔心年老時自己再也無力照顧教授。生活可以很平靜而豐富，畢竟他們也曾輝煌過了。

 

直到有一天，一個體格魁梧的男人，用一串顯然非常沒耐心的急促敲門聲扭轉了這一切。

 

由於現在Charles的身材已經發展到超乎常人所能接受的模樣，Hank開門時小心翼翼的盡量用門板遮住了宅邸裡的情況，Walter則站在他身後的暗處一臉戒備。敲門的男人留著濃密的落腮鬍，鼻樑挺拔的像座山峰，身著皮夾克，還戴著一副十分時髦的漸層色墨鏡。正用一種困惑的神情四處張望。

 

「我能幫你什麼嗎？」

 

「呃──學校怎麼了？」對方問。

 

「學校已經關閉很多年了。」聽見學校這個字，Hank稍微放鬆戒備，增加了一點開門的角度。「你是家長嗎？」

 

「呵，我希望自己千萬別是。」來人好脾氣的說。「你是誰？」

 

「我是Hank，Hank McCoy，這棟房子由我照顧。」

 

高大的男人拿下了墨鏡，露出一雙顯得十分驚喜的眼睛，用Hank從來都無法坦然接受的眼光上上下下的打量他。

 

「你是野獸？」他彷彿認識Hank很久一般的歎道：「看看你，我猜你是大器晚成型的。」

 

Hank皺起眉頭，除了學生和第一代的X戰警，不該有人一聽到Hank的名字就知道他的代號。直覺告訴他，這個男人是準備帶來不幸的，於是他決定到此為止。

 

「不知道你在說什麼，我得請你離開了。」

 

他說完就想關上門，但對方迅速擋住了他，兩個人繃緊了全身肌肉僵持在大門的兩側。

 

「教授在哪裡？」男人問，在力氣他上略勝一籌，逼的Hank幾乎要被推出去。

 

「這裡沒有教授。」

 

「以一個瘦小子來說，你力氣挺大的嘛。」對方訕笑道，他穩穩的將門一點一點向前推，「好啦，小野獸──」

 

他口氣輕浮的話還沒說完，一隻強壯的手就按上了門板，位置恰恰在Hank雙手的正上方，瞬間屋內的勢力就明顯佔了上風。Walter的臉從Hank背後探出，兇惡的瞪著那人。對方張開嘴，像見到鬼一樣完全傻住了。

 

「Hank請你離開，你沒聽見嗎？」

 

「萬──磁王？」那人結結巴巴的說出一個讓Hank顫抖的名號。「你、在這個時間點──不是應該被關在五角大廈裡嗎？」

 

「這裡發生什麼事？」

 

另一個與Walter完全相同的聲音從宅底深處響起，伴隨著沉穩的腳步聲，David的臉也蒙上了屋外的陽光，使的它一頭金髮閃著耀眼的色澤。陌生人的嘴張的更大了。

 

「兩個萬磁王？Erik可沒提到這件事過。」他混亂的說。「不、不對──你是誰？」

 

聽見Erik這個名字，David和Walter互看了一眼，Hank顯得更不自在了。Walter放開了施加在門板上的力量，一時間還在大門兩側對峙的人都來不及收手，屋外的不速之客幾乎可以說是用跌的摔進了門內。

 

「你又是誰呢？」David問道，並在他身邊蹲下。

 

那人發出微小的呻吟，在地上滾動一圈，避開了David向他伸來的手。

 

「Hank？David？Walter？發生什麼事了？」Charles問道，聲音逐漸靠近。他轉動輪椅，頗為辛苦地從左側走道滑行至門廳。

 

「教授？」

 

陌生人兩眼瞪大，雙眉揪緊在一塊兒，吃驚的盯著Charles隆起的腹部。

 

「拜託別那麼叫我。」

 

「什麼，你認識這傢伙？」Hank問。他本來已經快要迸出藍色長毛的臉，在說出這句話之後又漸漸恢復皮膚的顏色。

 

「是有點眼熟。」Charles瞇起眼。「先生，你為什麼要擅闖私人住宅呢？」

 

「你的肚子──？」那人仍然瞪著圓圓的雙眼，彷彿管不住自己的嘴巴。

 

Charles哼笑。

 

「你很有觀察力，但卻沒看見我們門口的標示？這是私人房產，我恐怕必須請Hank──請你──離開。」

 

健壯的像個奧運選手的男人聳著肩從地上站起，Charles看起來有些被他的身高給威嚇到了，不明顯的在輪椅上縮了一下。

 

「這可能辦不太到，我是被派來找你的。」

 

「那告訴派你來的人，我很──忙。」Charles說，他下意識的將手放在自己的腹部上。

 

高大的男人笑了笑。

 

「這可能有點難以相信，因為──派我來的人就是你。」

 

「什麼？」

 

「大約五十年以後的你。」

 

「你是說未來的我，派你回五十年前來找現在的我？」

 

「是的。」

 

門廳裡的四個人互相看了一眼，嘴角都露出嘲諷的弧度。

 

「別胡扯了，請回吧。」Charles揮了揮手。

 

男人似乎一點也不意外自己的話不被採信，他蠻不在乎的舉起右手，點了點太陽穴。

 

「讀我的大腦，你就會知道我說的是實話。」

 

「你怎麼知道我──」Charles驟然停下還沒說出口的話。

 

他想起沒施打血清的自己，現在的確有心靈感應的能力。只是這段日子以來與世隔絕的生活、重心轉移到他肚子裡的孩子，以及在這棟房子裡除了Hank以外就只有兩個他無法讀取意識的生化人，讓Charles徹底遺忘了這件事。

 

於是他將手指放在左太陽穴上，凝視著面前的人好一會兒。然後倒抽了口氣。

 

 

TBC.

 

抱歉隔了這麼久才更新，在Charles懷小包子之後的故事，中間有很多需要交待，但我個人卻覺得很無聊的部份。因此我荒廢了一周的時間。而且本文一開始畢竟只是想寫個肉香四溢的Threesome文，後來為何會變成這樣，在我心裡也是個未解之迷。大概是我看過一些把David寫的非常OOC，讓我很怒覺得踩到雷的文吧。另外又很想探索一下──當David碰上魅力大到連生化人都屈服的Charles會發生什麼樣的事情呢？

 

希望我寫的呆八不會讓各位覺得「作者你給我過來！你寫的是法鯊吧！」雖然八成會是「作者你給我過來！這文各種雷啊！」

無論如何非常感謝看到這裡的你～希望你不是被雷的哇哇叫的那一個XDDD

 

下一章完結


	7. Chapter 7

抱歉啊各位，本來說第七章就要完結，結果把DoFP重看一次以後，多了很多新的想法，於是把後面的大綱整個刪掉重寫，所以故事不會在這章結束了QQ謝謝大家的熱情留言，我努力好好寫

 

 

Chapter 7

 

 

Charles和高大的男人在門廳裡對望了很久。久到Hank都開始出汗。對於教授來說，他也許不過是在進行一場「正常」的對話，但對於其他人來說，他們看起來就像對被迫分開、相隔半世紀後終於見到面的舊情人，有五十年的故事可以互訴，天知道那裡頭有什麼痛苦和遺憾。也許從兩人眼裡閃現的各種情緒可以稍窺一二，但Hank並沒有興趣知道。事實上，這個男人的出現讓他非常不安，除了他渾身散發出一種倒楣氣息之外，Hank很擔心他會讓懷孕中的教授情緒波動過大。

 

他是習慣照顧Charles，但可還沒照顧過孕婦，更別說孕夫了。這幾個月以來他臨時惡補了很多相關知識，不能毀於一旦。Hank期待著現階段精神脆弱的教授最後會將這個來路不明的人轟出去。但又不知道幾分鐘過去，他萬萬沒想到Charles會維持著和陌生人互望的姿勢，開口道──

 

「Hank，去拿一瓶酒來給我們的朋友。」

 

「Charles？！」

 

「在那之前，」David清了清喉嚨。「我們可以先知道是怎麼回事嗎？」

 

「我也要求解釋。」魁梧的男人抬了抬下巴，示意自己指的是站在他面前的兩個生化人。「我剛進門的時候，以為不用去救萬磁王了，那可多省事。」

 

所有人一齊看向Charles，等待現在顯然是唯一知道所有事情的人開口。Charles困擾的抬起右手揉了揉太陽穴。

 

「Logan，這是David和Walter，他們是生化人。」他說，「各位，這是Logan，他經由一個變種人的能力，讓意識從五十年後追溯回來，為了要改變變種人毀滅的未來。」

 

Hank愣在原地，本來不願意相信的事情，都經由Charles證實了，但一時間他仍難以接受。而兩個生化人和Logan倒似乎不怎麼吃驚。Logan攤了攤手。

 

「生化人啊，原來五十年前就已經有了嗎？還做的這麼完美？」

 

「你真的來自未來？」David問，臉上掛著一個頗感興趣的友好微笑。

 

「確切來說，只有我的意識，肉身還是五十年前的那一個，只是我的變種能力──是細胞會迅速自我修復，所以我五十年後的模樣和現在沒有差別。」Logan笑了笑。「而且本來是教授自己要做這趟時間旅行的，但只有我的變種能力可以在這種情形下存活。」

 

「那麼，未來也有生化人嗎？」

 

「未來有更可怕的東西，你想要五十年後還有教授這麼好的變種人存在的話，就幫個忙吧，」Logan說，他忽然兩眼一亮。「噢，我想到了一個主意──」

 

「等等，」Charles打斷了他。「我不明白為什麼，從剛剛到現在你一直說要去把──那個殺人魔救出來。」

 

Logan的視線掃向他，皺起眉頭。

 

「你知道Raven在哪嗎？」

 

一聽見這個名字，Charles就露出一個十分令人不捨的哀傷神情。

 

「──她不會聽我的。」他答非所問的說。

 

「你能用Cerebro找到她嗎？」Logan走近了一步。

 

Charles在輪椅上縮成一團，就如同他的表情，Hank太明白那是為什麼了。Charles仍然害怕那些聲音，他的右手下意識摸向自己左肘部的內側，那個過去經常被注射器刺入的地方。

 

「我不會再到那個地方去。」Charles顫抖著說。

 

「嘿，夠了。」Walter說。

 

它往前踏出幾步，側身擋在Charles和Logan之間。壯碩的男人挑了挑眉。

 

「這倒是提醒我，」Logan說，「我『出發』之前，教授曾說過，他在你這個時候是沒有心靈感應能力的，但顯然你現在仍然有──你發生了什麼事？」

 

Charles別過臉去不再看著他。Hank見苗頭不對，連忙站到Walter身旁，兩個高個子男人足夠擋住蜷縮在輪椅上顯得更嬌小的Charles了。

 

「我告訴過你這裡沒有教授，Charles失去太多了。」Hank大聲說：「Erik，Raven，他的雙腿。我們建立了學校、實驗室這一切，但是第一個學期之後，戰爭的情況越來越不樂觀，很多老師和學生被送去戰場，我用血清來幫助他別聽見那些聲音──」

 

「Hank！」Charles難以忍受的大喊道。

 

「這人突然出現，就要毀了我們本來就夠悲慘的生活嗎？」Hank氣憤的指著Logan說，「這人懂什麼？萬磁王又懂什麼？在獄中坐牢，高枕無憂，而你卻還要幫他生孩子！」

 

氣氛突然一下子降到冰點。Hank緩緩睜大雙眼，意識到自己剛把這個事實一股腦兒的丟出去了，他的背後是來自Charles的一道足以穿腸破肚的視線，身旁是Walter的怒瞪，以及David不願苟同的冷笑。

 

「唔──你剛剛是說，孩子是Erik的嗎？」Logan皺著眉頭問，雙眼睜的老大。「我不記得他們有孩子啊──」

 

「孩子是我和弟弟的。」David沒有溫度的說。

 

「閉嘴，你們！」Charles怒吼道，門廳頓時安靜了下來，所有人都小心翼翼的覷著因為生氣而讓起伏的肚子看起來更龐大的孕夫。Charles深吸了一口氣，轉向Logan：「好吧，我認同一定要把他弄出來的建議，但是別告訴他，孩子有他的基因。」

 

Logan的眉毛先是挑起，隨後又理解的動了動。

 

「喔，」他故作冷漠的應道，「隨你的意思吧，我不干涉別人家務事的。」

 

「Charles？真的要這麼做？」Hank愕然的問。

 

「若不這麼做，五十年後的我們會被逼到絕境，接著滅亡的。」Charles說，他閉上雙眼，看上去十分疲倦。「Hank，你甚至撐不到那時候。」

 

Hank無意識的張開嘴，他很不想這麼驚訝。人總有一死，但是聽見未來的消息絕非好事──他不是能夠陪著所有人到最後的那一個，也許導致他死亡的是英雄式的拯救每一個人，但無論如何聽起來還是非常刺耳。

 

「嘿，我們可以改變這個結局的，」Logan在他肩膀上拍了一下。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

半個小時以後，Walter隨意的從二樓將一張粗估重達一百公斤的實心木圓桌搬下來，放在門廳中央。Logan抬頭望著臉上沒有一點使力表情的它，似乎不是很愉快，手臂和胸膛上的肌肉彷彿較勁似的隱隱跳動。這倒是不令人意外，以他的身形，這樣的粗活大概向來都是他在做的。

 

但是Hank想，這很讓他費解，因為在沒有這兩個生化人之前，需要搬重物的時候他還得提前控制自己施打血清的量，好抓準時機在需要用到變種能力時順利成為「野獸」。David和Walter的出現替他省了不少麻煩，有機器代勞──何樂而不為？但看這有「金剛狼」代號的男人，倒是很容易將他與「原始」、「力量」、「野蠻」之類的詞聯想在一起。不推崇機械化也就合理了。

 

Charles在他們各自忙著討論如何入侵五角大廈時，推著輪椅滑進廚房去了。這陣子他總是吃的很多，而且口味不停變換。Hank正想著應該要跟過去看看冰箱裡還有多少食物存貨，就忽然被一股力量扯住領口，伴隨著那處收緊所帶來的窒息感，Logan的臉呈現放大五倍的模樣出現在他眼前。

 

「到底怎麼回事，野獸？」

 

比起狼，Hank覺得他更像頭龍，有鑑於只有故事書和電影裡所描繪的龍，才會在靠近人類的臉說話時，噴出像岩漿般滾燙的氣息。

 

「我不明白你的意思。」

 

「別裝傻了。」Logan嘶聲說。「兩個和萬磁王長的一模一樣的生化人？教授懷了萬磁王的孩子？這都是些什麼亂七八糟的事？」

 

「你會習慣的，」Hank垂下眼簾說。「我們一直都在習慣這個亂七八糟的世界。」

 

Logan忿忿的放開了他的領口，Hank像被慣性揍了一拳般往後踉蹌了幾步。

 

「David是要小心的那一個。」他說，Logan再次轉過頭來看著他。「是它在教授的身體裡植入了人工子宮，還有一個擁有Charles與Erik基因的胎兒。」

 

「看看科技把我們都逼到什麼絕境了。」Logan冷冷的說。「生化人、哨兵。呵。」

 

Hank有被指桑罵槐的感覺，但他不打算再爭吵下去，於是選擇攤開雙手，做出一個無可奈何的動作。

 

過了一會兒，所有人再次聚集在門廳。他們一齊在原木桌上攤開David找來的五角大廈結構圖，完整到甚至包含了關押Erik的那一層，Hank早就懶的去問David是怎麼找到的，它有它的黑暗方法。但還沒習慣的Logan似乎又不舒服了起來。

 

「──他被關在世界上戒備最森嚴的建築物內的地下幾百層樓裡。」Charles指著圖，哼道：「這樣描述聽起來就像地獄，很適合他，不是嗎？」

 

「他為什麼被逮捕？」Logan問。

 

Charles抬頭和Hank互看了一眼，嘲諷的笑了起來。

 

「什麼？他忘記告訴你了嗎？」

 

「JFK。」Hank低聲說。

 

「他殺了他？」

 

「不然你怎麼解釋子彈會轉彎？Erik可是操控槍枝的天才呢。」Charles瘋狂的笑了起來，他笑的如此劇烈，甚至需要抬起右手去擦拭眼角自然冒出的淚水。

 

Logan難以置信的看著眼前這個令他感到無比陌生的教授，靜悄悄的宅子裡只有Charles帶著啞嗓的笑聲迴響，卻無法讓這裡成為熱鬧的派對，只能徒顯寂寥空蕩。Logan忍不住扯了扯Hank的毛料罩衫下擺。

 

「教授真的沒事嗎？」

 

Hank不自在的點了點頭。

 

「懷孕的人嘛，」他說，自己都覺得聽起來不太具說服力。「性情有些改變也沒什麼大不了的。」

 

Logan瞪了他一眼，看起來像是在斥責他別在這件事上開玩笑。Hank知道他沒有，只是有人還需要一點時間去理解，現在的Charles比之半年前的他，已經算振作非常多了。

 

David拿起圖看了一會兒，Hank思考著它那雙人工眼珠是不是正在掃描，可以迅速將所有資訊存入它的硬碟裡。金髮生化人的眼球像兩顆玻璃珠般滾動，帶出一些相當美妙的色彩，沒幾秒鐘的時間，David放下結構圖並用一句話證實了Hank的猜測。

 

「我們沒有足夠的資源，能將我們都弄進這個高度戒備的地方。」

 

「或是從那兒出來。」Charles接口道。

 

「Charles，你也要去？」Walter有些焦急的問。

 

它往前踏了幾步，右手放在Charles的肩膀上，Logan盯著它的臉若有所思。

 

「我當然要去。」Charles說，他縮了一下肩膀，不甚明顯地躲避Walter的碰觸。「我要在他被救出來的時候，即時的給他一拳。」

 

「可是你懷孕了。」Walter說。「不適合做這麼危──」

 

Charles惱怒的揮開了Walter的手，棕髮的生化人立刻閉上了嘴，有些無奈的看著他。

 

「那是誰的錯？」Charles憤恨的說。

 

「肯定不是弟弟的，」David說，它走向前，在輪椅前蹲下，按住揮舞雙臂企圖揍些什麼東西洩忿的Charles。「是我的錯，但是──恐怕我必須站在Walter那邊。」

 

忽然，Charles使盡全身的力氣給了David的右頰一拳，向前猛撲的慣性讓他差點從輪椅上跌落，David毫無閃躲之意，它雙腿穩穩的跪在地上，只有臉被打歪了一邊。Logan竄了過去，千鈞一髮的接住Charles的身體。

 

「嘿！──嘿！」Logan出聲制止了所有人的動作。「聽著，你們這兩個有萬磁王臉的傢伙！教授必須去，好嗎？」

 

「什麼？」Hank抗議道：「David和Walter是對的，Charles不能執行這麼危險的任務。」

 

「Hank！」Charles怒吼。

 

「他可以待在飛機上，但他必須跟我們同行。」Logan皺著眉頭，狀似非常不耐煩的說，「因為是他和Erik一起把我送回來的，還有，只有Charles才能說服萬磁王一起找到Raven，阻止這個悲劇發生，明白嗎？」

 

Hank焦躁的在桌邊走來走去，David和Walter恢復了那個沒有表情等待命令的模樣。

 

「Hank，別讓我逼你。」Charles威脅性的指了指自己的太陽穴。

 

事實上，Hank十分確信現階段的Charles還很脆弱，再加上他每天捧著一個快要出世的寶寶，能力絕對沒有強大到能控制另一人的行動。但為了Charles的情緒著想，以及──他不是那麼願意承認Logan說的話有道理──Hank決定妥協。就像他一直以來做的事那樣。

 

「好吧，」他攤手道，「但是我們仍然沒有足夠資源──」

 

「我認識一個傢伙，」Logan皺著眉，認真的回想。「──他現在應該還很年輕，住在華盛頓的郊區，那小子無孔不入。」

 

「他是誰？」David問道。

 

「萬磁王的兒子，名字應該是Pietro吧，我們都叫他快銀。」Logan說，他的頰邊因為回憶起故友而浮現懷念的笑容。

 

「他有兒子？」Charles驀然抬起頭，目光炯炯的問。

 

「噢。」Hank嘆氣。

 

他朝Logan攤手，迅速後退了幾步。Logan疑惑的看著他，不懂他想表達的意思。

 

「呃，是啊，」Logan回應道。「年輕時犯的錯吧，我猜。」

 

Charles沉默了一段時間，雙手放在腹部上撫摸。那一刻Hank幾乎要相信這動作代表著山雨不會來襲，Charles卻在下一秒突然吼道：「去他的一切！」然後操縱著輪椅暴風般的向廚房衝了過去。

 

Logan呆立在原地，看上去很難相信自己尊敬的教授會說出如此不莊重的詛咒。Hank拍了拍他的肩膀。

 

「懷孕的人嘛。」他安慰道。

 

 

TBC.

 

好喔，結果這真的變成長、一點的故事了

我本來是想把這個故事寫得很有David的恐怖感

為何我的冷幽默一直趁我不注意時想跑出來

不管如何，我盡力了orz

另外電影裡的原文是說一學期以後，越戰的情況變得不樂觀

但因為我一開始就把時間線搞砸了，這邊就不特別寫是哪一場戰爭

今天北台灣大豪雨來襲，剛剛看了新聞覺得災情還蠻嚴重的

希望大家都平安無事，家園順利恢復原狀！


End file.
